4 Years Waiting For You
by MsSupreme
Summary: ive got to be dreaming" they both thought as the kiss ended, they stayed locked with eachother, just looking into the others eyes my first tokyo mew mew fic : enjoy R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

she layed on her bed staring at her ceiling, it had been 4 years since the final battle, deep blue had lost and the aliens returned home with the blue aqua to return their home to normal, and aoyama-kun and her broke up a few weeks after the final battle, she doesnt know why, but he just said 'stay out of my way' and she hasnt seen him since, to be honest noone has, which is odd, she didnt even see him at school, the cafe is still open, and everyone still works there, well except for mint, she still sits around drinking tea, pudding is still as hyper as ever and still looks after her brothers and sister, lettuce is still quiet but not as clumsy, which ryou is very happy about, and zakuro is still modeling, and mint is still a bit clingy to her, but not as bad

she flipped her legs over the bed and went to her desk and switched on the light, it was tidy-ish now, but since shes not at school anymore she didnt have homework, thank god for that one, a small smile stretching across her lips, she opened one of the draws and pulled out a picture of all the mew mews and aliens after the final battle, all of us were happy, pai was being emotionless but seemed to be looking at lettuce, taruto was being hugged by pudding and secretly smiling, and finally kish, sweet, sexy, perveted kish, her smile growing in size the more she looked at him, his emerald green hair, his amber eyes and his skin, pale like un-touched snow, so pure, hes stood next to her, devilish smirk on, and glaring at aoyama-kun, which made her chuckle at the hatred he had for him, she sighed sadly, he wouldnt come back, shes been wishing that for 4 long years for him to come back, and he never has, she just wishes that she could change the choice she made, a single tear streaked down her cheek and landed on her desk

"this is silly" ichigo whispered, clutching the picture to her chest, right where her heart was "i cant keep waiting for him" she said quietly, another tear escaping her eyes, outside though kisshu was sat in her tree looking through her window, trying to see what she was doing, this was the first time hes visited in 4 years, the only reason was he was so busy on his home planet, when him, pai and taruto returned they became heros, and have been busy helping rebuild there planet, and finally its done and now he gets to see his kitten, hoping to see her happy, but instead he finds alone, and crying over someone, but she hasnt said a name,

"probably aoyama-kun" kisshu thought bitterly, but returned to listening anyway, ichigo was still at her desk, more tears escaping her as she thought about kish, it hurt that he hadnt come back, and i hurt that she turned him down

"i thought i hated him" she sobbed, catching kisshus attention, he floated closer "isnt it easy to mistake love for hate" she chuckled tearfully, kisshus ears flattened slightly, and his heart burned at her sobs, shes crying so badly over someone, and it broke his heart "why dont you come back?" she asked, this suprised kish, he floated so he was against the wall bang next to her window "i want you to come back, i need you to come back" she sobbed, braking kisshus heart more and more with each sob, it was taking all his energy not to teleport in and comfort her, but she would scream and probably tell him to get lost, he heard her take a deep shaky breathe "i miss your devilish smirk, i miss the way you would suprise me at any given time, i miss your beautiful amber eyes..." kisshus heart stopped there, his eyes widened 'it cant be' he listened again hoping not to have missed any " i missed everything about you, even when you stole all those kisses from me" he could hear a smile in her voice, he flew away from the window

"is she?" he asked quietly "amber eyes? stolen kisses?" he puzzled over it for a few seconds, turning his head back to her window "is she on about me?" he asked shocked, his head screaming at him to ask her, he agreed, he slowly floated back up to the window, luckly it was open enough for him to get through, he stayed behind her

"my last memory of you" she whispered looking at something in her hand, kisshu floated closer slowly, and looked over her shoulder, gasping silently at what he saw, it was a picture of everyone, after the fight with deep blue, everyone smiling and happy, that wasnt what shocked him the most, when he looked over her shoulder he saw her gently rubbing her finger over his face, HIM!, he couldnt control himself any longer, he hovered to the ground, and quietly walked right behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"AHHHH-!" she was cut of by his hand

"shhh kitten shhh" he whispered, he felt her gasp behind his hand, he slowly lowered it and stood away slightly, just incase, she turned quickly to face him, he gasped when he saw her, her eyes were darker, pained and teary, her hair slightly longer and she was slightly taller, she was truely beautiful, even though last time he saw her she was, what a difference 4 years makes, ichigo also gasped when she saw him, he was definaltly taller, and had more muscles, his hair still the same length and style, and his eyes, the thing she loved the most where still bright, he was still as sexy as she had remembered, maybe more if it was possiable

"kisshu?" she asked quietly, wiping her eyes slightly

"yeah im here kitten" he said happily, she smiled and ran into his arms and brokedown, clutching his shirt and sobbing into his chest, he carfully moved her too the bed and sat her on his lap "miss me kitten?" he asked, just to be sure, her hands unclutched his shirt, he tensed waiting for her to explode, but it didnt happen, he looked at her, but before he could ask she kissed him, he nearly died from shock at that moment, his kitten was kissing him, not the other way around, her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer, her legs wrapping around his waist, kisshu wrapped his arms around her perfect waist, one hand resting on the small of her back

"ive got to be dreaming" they both thought as the kiss ended, they stayed locked with eachother, just looking into the others eyes

"i guess you did miss me" kisshu chuckled quietly, ichigo smiled and blushed, no caring about her emotions, kisshu strocked her cheek gently, causing her to blush even more, then out came her ears and tail "you are so cute" kisshu whispered lovingly against her cheek, she giggled happily

"thanks but what are you doing back?" she asked

"well i missed my kitten far too much so i came to say hi" kisshu chuckled

"well...couldnt you have come sooner" she said sadly ducking her head, kisshu was shocked, she truely missed him, 'somthing must be wrong' he thought

"what happened kitten? ive never seen you so sad" kisshu asked concerned

"nothings wrong...anymore" she said happily looking at kisshu, eyes loving and lustful, which again shocked kisshu "im whole again now" she giggled before stealing a quick kiss and whispering "where not even yet" kisshu chuckled liking the idea very much

"if id have known sooner, i would have been here so much sooner" kisshu said happily

"i know" ichigo smiled

"so what happened to him?" kisshu asked putting extra venom on 'him'.

"he left me a few weeks after the fight, noone knows why and noone has seen him since" she explained

"see i leave you with him and he leaves you, twat!" he growled, she cupped his cheek, calming him instantly, he looked at her, she was smiling 'so beautiful' he thought

"im ok now like i said" she whispered happily, snuggling closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck, he was still in shock however "oh by the way i forgot to tell you i love you" ichigo said blissfully happy, kisshus cheeks heated up, his heart increased and his trade mark grin spread across his face

"i love you too ichigo, always have and always will" kisshu said shyly, ichigo looked up and saw him blussing, causing her to blush aswell, her ears and tail coming out again, kisshu could resist any longer, he pulled her into a heated, lustful kiss, she kissed him back equal in both, pulling him closer, so there bodies were touching, kisshus hand moved to the back of her head to support her as he layed her down, him ontop of her, he smirked when he heard a small purr coming from her throat, he pulled away to look at her, she was smiling and pleading with her eyes, unfortunatly for her kisshu wasnt like that, he climbed of her and layed beside her, she whimmpered slightly but didnt argue

"we will but not to soon kitten" kisshu whispered "im not that stupid" kisshu smiled

"ok" she smiled, snuggling close to him, he grabbed the quilt and pulled it over them, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she layed on his chest, and fell asleep purring loudly, he smiled to himself before closeing his own eyes

"finally" they both thought happily

me: so whatcha think??

kisshu: i love it *smiles happily* she actually missed me

me: im glad you liked it so much

kisshu: what about you kitten?

ichigo: *blushes* erm it was sweet

kisshu: aww my kitten really does care *hugs her*

ichigo: ah! kisshu get of haha *cat ears and tail pop out*

kisshu + me: hahahahaha

me: *wipes tear away* anyway please review :) and should i add more chapters?

ichigo: *glares* NO!

kisshu: *glares* YES!

me: O_o' help please 


	2. Chapter 2

me: im back people :)

ichigo: noone really missed you

me: :'O below the belt ichigo watch what you say or ill make you strip tease kisshu *smiles evily*

ichigo: please no *goes on knees* PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!

kisshu: i like that idea alot

ichigo: shhh kisshu!

kisshu: no *sticks tounge out*

ichgio: *growls and pounces at kisshu both begin to fight on the ground*

me: *rolls eyes* well while their being children here is the next chapter :) review please *cooks popcorn and watches them fight*

ichigo and kisshu had spent the night toghther, and it was now morning, the sun came throught the blinds and onto the bed, falling onto both their closed eyes, gently waking them from a deep slumber, kisshu gently pulled the blanket over his eyes, ichigo doing the same, it didnt really work, ichigo sat up first and streched, yawning quietly, this waking kisshu up fully, he sat next to her and waited for her to wake up a bit more

"morning kitten" kisshu whispered

"hmmm morning kisshu" ichigo chuckled, pulling him into a loving hug

"i still think im dreaming" kisshu chuckled, ichigo pulled out of the hug slightly, but left her arms around his neck

"your not dreaming kisshu" ichigo chuckled, causing kisshu to smile 'her laugh is so beautiful' he thought

"i know im not but its still hard to believe" kisshu said happily

"will this prove it" ichigo whispered slyly, before kisshu had time to ask, ichigo stole his lips and pulled him into a deep romantic kiss, she closed her eyes and kisshu did the same, whilst gently pulling her closer, rest one hand on her perfect waist and the other on the small of her back, ichigo layed down slowly, kisshu followed without problem

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

they pulled apart quickly and looked at the door, it was closed, kisshu quickly turned to ichigo and stole a kiss before teleporting out the room, leaving ichigo out of trouble

"are you up ichigo?" came a female voice

"yes mom im up, you can come in" ichigo said cheerfully, ichigos door opened and her mom walked in, wearing a simple red t-shirt and some blue jeans, she sat down next to ichigo "whats up mom?" ichigo asked realising somthing was bothering her mom

"well who was the boy you were with last night?" she asked, ichigo froze, waiting for the screaming and yelling to begin, but it didnt, her mom was smiling softly at her, edging her to explain, ichigo couldnt speak "ok sweetheart tell us at breakfast" her mom said before exiting the room, ichigo gulped slightly, and got dressed in a manic hurry and ran downstairs, missing serval steps and nearly falling, she returned to a casual walk before entering the kitchen, her mom and dad were at the table, her mom with a cup of coffee and her dad with the paper, neither looked up and she sat down

"morning mom morning dad" she said barely above a whisper, he mom looked first

"good morning ichigo" she said softly, her dad was next, he looked from his paper, his eyes cold and hard

"godd morning ichigo" he said coldly, closing his paper and placing it on the table

"so sweetheart are you going to tell us who that boy was?" her mom asked sweetly, her dad waiting for an answer, eager to hear the reason

"well, erm, i, well" ichigo stuttered

"its ok sweety we only want to know" her mom reasured her softly

"well you know how i told you i was a mew mew" ichigo started, both parents nodded so she contiued "well i told you 3 aliens attacked earth" they nodded again, ichigo took a deep breath before saying "he is one of them, and his name is kisshu" she looked at both her parents, mostly her dad, he was changing colours, normal to red, red to purple and purple to blue, ichigo braced herself, her dad was going to blow

"WHAT!?" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table "you slept with someone who tried to destroy our plant!?" he yelled, ichigo flinched away from the noise "are you insane!?" he asked, still very very angry but atleast not yelling, ichigo looked at the table, the wind changed quickly, like someone was entering the room

"no she is not insane!" a voice echoed throught the house, ichigo gasped

"kisshu!?" she screeched, as he appered beside her, looking extremly serious aswell as annoyed, her parents were in shock, someone had just appeared into the house, and he was the alien thier daughter was on about

"what do you think your doing?" her dad demanded rudly, it annoyed her that her dad had no manners

"im sticking up for the one i love" kisshu replied simply, winking at ichigo, she giggled

"but!? your one of those alien that tried to destroy her!?" her mother asked, still soft and gentle, at least her mom had manners

"yes i was, but im guessing she didnt really speak of me" kisshu asked

"not really" her mother replied

"well i would like to enlighten you to the fact i died for your daughter" kisshu said simply, showing no emotion other than pain, both ichigos parents jaws were hanging "here is the deal" kisshu started "i want to love your daughter for as long as possiable so in exchange i will answer any questions you have for me" kisshu said smoothly, ichigo couldnt believe what had happened, he had shut her dad up mid-rant and was offering a bargin, somthing her dad loved...alot! ichigos mother recovered first

"well that seems very fair" she said kindly, kisshu nodded and turned his attention to ichigos dad

"hmmm i guess thats fair...any questions?" he asked curiously

"anything at all, i will answer them all" kisshu said smoothly

"ok then we have a deal" he said slyly, ichigos face became worried by her dad expression, kisshu linked his hand with her, and gave it a gentle squeeze, reasuring her, she smiled lovingly at him, not caring both her parent were looking at her

"shall we go to the livingroom?" ichigos mom asked, kishhu nodded, same as ichigos dad and ichigo, ichigos parents went first

"wish me luck kitten" kisshu whispered

"good luck" ichigo chuckled in a whisper, ichigo sat down next to kisshu, across from her parents, her mom smiling sweetly, her dad smug and sly

"ask away" kisshu said to brake the akward silence

"so how old are you?" ichigos dad asked

"ive just turned 18" kisshu said calmly

"ok and do you plan to take over again?" he asked

"dad" ichigo hissed

"its ok i said any" kisshu said sweetly "i do not! i had no choice before, last time i was here i was under the serve of deep blue, he was a god on our planet and for this reason we listened to him, but near the end i realised that he was driven by his greed for this planet, so i was branded a traitor, soon after a younger alien called taruto did the same as me, he had fallen for pudding you see, he didnt want to fight the one he loved, same as i didnt want to fight ichigo, only pai stayed to serve, but he knew somthing was wrong, and when it came to the final battle we all lost our lives to defand our loved ones and this planet, ichigo defeated deep blue, and aoyama-kun killed himself to turn the city to normal, ichigo saved him, losing her own life, but the mew aqua brought her back, we declared a truce and me, taruto and pai took the remaining mew aqua and returned our planet to normal" kisshu explained, pain plastered all over his face, ichigo was close to tears, and her mother and father were in shock

"did all this really happen?" her father asked

"yes it did dad, it all true" ichigo said, he voice braking a little on 'dad', she had never told them about the battle, her mom was close to tears, and her dad was blank faced

"well i have one final question i think" ichigos dad said

"feel free to ask it then" kisshu said, pain still in his voice

"do you really love my daughter?" he asked, ichigo looked to kisshu

"more than my own life sir, i have died once for her and i would do it ten times over just to keep her safe, she is my world, and i will do anything for her" kisshu said, truth ringing in every single letter, ichigo closed her eyes to block the tears from falling, when she opened them, her mother was smiling, eyes locked with hers, and her dad was smiling looking at kisshu

"so i have held up my end" kisshu said cautiously

"its ok kisshu" ichigos dad said happily "im ok with so im pretty sure ichigos mother is to" he chuckled

"thankyou you wont regret this" kisshu said happily before hugging ichigo tightly to him and teleporting them out the room

me: so whatcha think??

kisshu: man that was boring

me: WHAT!? :O

kisshu: well erm yaknow i like action *chuckles sheepishly*

me: well maybe next chapter there will be action *winks slyly*

kisshu: PLEASE!

ichigo: NO!

me: hey dont you two start fighting

kisshu & ichigo: why!

me: i dont have anymore popcorn :D

kisshu & ichigo: whatever *begin to fight* O_o'

me: idiots...well anyway hope you enjoyed that and please review :) and see ya soon :) 


	3. Chapter 3

me: i have returned :)

ichigo: great *rolls eyes*

me: no need to be mean ichigo *fake crys*

ichigo: sorry

kisshu: what i miss?

me: not much to be honest

kisshu: oh ok then

me: anyway id like to tell all the lovely readers that from now on it will somtimes be in either ichigos or kisshus point of view :)

ichigo: why?

kisshu: yeah why?

me: cos for certain scenes *smiles evily to ichigo* it will be easier to write

ichigo: oh dear god NO! *puts face in hands*

kisshu: YES! *jumps for joy*

me: O_o' anyway enjoy and please review :)

*pai and tart walk in randomly*

ICHIGO!

i cant believe he had the guts to do that, just teleport into my house, but i was funny to see my dad shut up mid-rant, anyway where am i?

"erm kish where am i?" i asked, he chuckled and kissed my forhead

"look down" he said, i did and saw i was in the sky, looking down on tokyo, it was so pretty, i couldnt help but smile "you like it?" he asked

"very much i didnt know it looked like this" i said happily, still staring at the place i call home, all the people looked like ants and the building where so pretty with the sun shining on them, not bliding but pretty

"wanna dance?" he asked, i looked at him like he was crazy "dont worry i wont let you fall" he said calmly, i trusted him so i nodded, he smiled and pulled me slightly closer, and here in the sky, we danced, if felt so strange, i knew there was no floor, but it felt like there was one, i wonder if this is how it always feels?

"this is different" i giggled, he smiled and kissed both my cheeks, its hard to believe this is the same kisshu

"i guess for you it is but for me this is normal" he said happily, looking around

"as nice as this is, could we go down please?" i asked sheepishly, kisshu chuckled and teleported us to the cafe "why here?" i asked, he shrugged

"i dont know, you didnt say really so i thought here" he chuckled, he knew somthing i didnt "i believe you need to work" he whispered, i gasped and ran into the cafe, ryou stared at me, wide eyed and jaw hanging

"your early ichigo" he said shocked

"i i am?" i asked, quickly looking at my watch, i was by 30 minutes, oh dear eveyone is going to strat questioning me

"yeah so whats the occasion?" he asked

"there isnt one i dont think" i said happily, he nodded but i knew he didnt believe me

"well go get ready then" he said happily, i nodded and casually walked to the changing room, where all my closest friends would be, i took a deep breath before walking in, i dont think anyone heard me and noone looked up, i quickly got changed before returning to them

"erm hey guys" i chuckled, mints, lettuces, puddings and zakuros heads whipped in my direction, each looking shocked to see me so early

"ichigo is early?" mint asked curiously but shocked, they all huddled close, but i could still hear them

"hmm indeed" lettuce muttered

"somthings happened" pudding whispered

"i bet lets find out" mint giggled, i gulped and backed away slowly, they were so gonna torture this out of me, they formed a line and began to walk to me

"moring ichigo" everyone said slyly, i gulped again, everyone burst into smiles and ran at me, i screamed as the tackled me to the ground, pudding pinning my arms, mint pinning my legs, and lettuce and zakuro knelt beside me, looking very curious

"so ichigo why you so early?" mint asked

"i woke up early" i lied, damn that was a shit excuse

"ok but still you here so early somthing must have happened?" zakuro said slyly, damn this wasnt good

"nope nothing" i lied badly, zakuros eyes narrowed, same as everyone elses

"ichigo you will tell us" lettuce threatened, i gulped

"theres nothing to tell" i muttered, lettuce smiled darkly, sending a shiver down my spine, damn she can be creepy for the quiet one

"you will" she giggled, she looked at mint and at pudding, both nodded, pudding sat on my arms, so her hands were free, mint turned around so she was facing my feet, and zakuro sat on my belly "you going to tell us?" lettuce asked darkly

"nope" i blurted out without thinking, she smiled

"everyone" she said loudly "TICKLE HER!" she yelled

"NOOOO!" i screamed/giggled as everyone was tickling me, my feet, under my arms and in my sides, i trashed under the torture but kept my mouth shut

"shes not braking" pudding moaned, still tickling me

"give it time and she will" mint chuckled, i was still muffling my giggles, and thrashing violently, they contuinued under mints order, i couldnt muffle them anymore, i was laughing and swearing aloud, constant and loudly, i bet ryou was rolling his eyes, where ever he was

"oh come on ichigo brake will ya" mint growled, i giggled, and everyone looked annoyed at the fact i hadnt said a word about why i was so very early, its bad when everyone know you so well, that they can tell somthings happened by what time you arrive to work

"i have nothing to say" i screamed between giggles, everyone sighed and jumped of, i hurt all over because of the tickle torture

"i think we need a new method" lettuce moaned

"i think you do" i chuckled, everyone glared at me, and i burst into a laughing fit, causing everyone to smile

"come on ichigo, you havent been like this in ages, tell us" pudding moaned, pulling her puppy dog eyes out, damn even though she was 12 she was still cute damnit

"well maybe somthing happened" i tormented, everyone huddled closer

"tell us please" mint pleaded

"yeah come on ichigo please" lettuce begged, i loved this to be honest, they were all so noisy at times, and it made it so fun

"i dont think i want to tell" i said slyly

"pleaseeeeeeeee" everyone pleaded, and i burst into giggles

"GIRLS! BASMENT! NOW!" ryou yelled, everyone looked dissapointed

"this isnt over" zakuro threatened, i shrugged and legged it, everyone close behind me, all of us laughing, i nearly fell down the stairs, but instead i crashed through the door and ran into ryou

"sorry" i said jumping back, he chuckled

"its ok" he chuckled

"so whats up?" mint asked

"well it appears we have visitors" he explained happily, we all became confused, and then the air began to ripple, and a smile broke across my face as i saw three familiar aliens teleport into the basment, taruto was much taller, but still smaller than kish, he looked the same but less childish, and with a earing in his left ear, and a black streak in his hair, pai looked the exact same, still emotionless, but his eyes were scanning us, and stopped bang on lettuce 'so he does like her' i thought happily, and finally there was kish, looking very smug to see me in my tiny work uniform

"TARU-TARU" pudding screamed in delight as she ran to him, he met her half way

"hey monkey" he chuckled, hugging her tightly to him, not caring that kish was making gagging sounds, i had to muffle my giggles

"i missed you so much taru-taru" pudding sobbed, he pulled back and wiped away her tears

"hey now dont cry" he chuckled "and i missed you too pudding...so damn much" he said before hugging her tightly, they were so cute together, pai was still looking at lettuce, i elbowed her, she looked at me and then to pai, i nodded, it was now or never really

"hey pai" she said quietly

"hello lettuce" he replied calmly, but his eyes were happy

"how have you been?" she muttered, he smiled!!!

"i have been very well and yourself?" he asked happily, kish was doing gagging sounds again

"yeah ive been good and hows your planet?" she asked, slowly getting confidence

"it perfect again so dont worry, were not here to steal your planet" he chuckled

"oh good" she smiled

"wait so if your not here to do that then why are you here?" zakuro asked curiously, pai was about to answer but kish beat him to it

"well we did kinda miss this planet and a few humans aswell" he explained happily, his eyes locking with mine

"oh i see" zakuro muttered, i looked around and ryou was nowhere to be seen, which is odd, i turned back to kish, he was stood looking at me, that smile that made me melt inside, and i couldnt help it, i ran to him, he held his arms open and i ran into them and snaked my arms around his neck before pulling him into a deep kiss, earning a small gasp from all the mews, and ryou, who must have just walked in, i pulled away, kish was smiling happily at me

"aww did my kitten miss me?" he asked smugly

"very much" i replied

"i only dropped you of about 15 minutes ago" he chuckled

"WAIT! 15 minutes ago?" mint asked in shock, id forgotten everyone was here, i turned to them, making sure kishs arms were still around me

"erm yeah" i chuckled, and all the mews eyes widened

"this is why you were so happy earlier?" mint gasped, i nodded happily

"so kisshu how long have you been here?" zakuro asked

"since last night" kish repiled happily

"and if you dropped inchigo of this morning...-!"she gasped and i knew she got the wrong idea

"nothing like that zakuro dont panic" i reasured her before she killed us both, she sighed happily

"good i should hope not" she smiled, i nodded

"but wait i still dont get it i thought you hated kisshu?" lettuce asked, my cheeks heated up, kish rubbed my arm

"well i thought i did but i guess i told myself i loved aoyama-kun to keep kisshu away, but when kish left, i missed him and i realised hate is really easy to mistake for love" i explained, blushing beyond belief, i was waitaing for my cat ears and tail, but they didnt come, thank god for that

"oh so thats why you went into-!" mint was cut of by zakuros hand, i sighed luckly mint didnt get to say it, but i knew kish would want to know

"why what?" he purred into my ear, out came my tail and ears, i didnt hide them

"it doesnt matter" i said calmly

"but i wanna know" he moaned against my shoulder

"no kisshu" i groaned

"why?" he asked

"cos it doesnt matter" i repiled calmly, i heard him huff, but i also felt the air ripple "kish" i warned, he chuckled and teleported us to the top of the cafe "kish" i moaned turning to him

"aw sorry kitten but i wanna know what happened" he pleaded, i debated with myself on if it would be wise to tell him what happened "please" he whispered sweetly, i smiled and sat down, he looked confused, i tapped the ground next to me, he nodded and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"well after you left and aoyama-kun dumped me -he growled- i kinda fell into depression and...tried to kill myself...sevral times" i explained bowing my head, and waiting for his reaction

me: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn so how will kisshu react?

pai: i have no idea

me: AHHH! when did you get here?

tart: we been here ages

me: really? *scratches head*

pai: *sigh* anyway whilst she searches her tiny brain, why dont you review please

tart: yeah please :)

me: *still scrathing head* oh yeah! *smiles dumbly* 


	4. Chapter 4

me: yay im back!

tart: great *rolls eyes*

me: midgit shush!

tart: IM NOT A MIDGIT!

me: fine then your not a midgit your a dwarf *giggles, tart turns red*

tart: ill kill you!

pai: tart shhh!

me: yes tart *stick tounge out*

pai: and you stop tormenting him

me: but he started it *stomps feet*

pai: i dont care im ending it! *tart and me stomp our feets*

me: fine! anyway back to the story time to find out kisshus reaction :O

kisshu: my reaction to what? *begins to read the last chapter*

me: O_o' ermm uh oh

kisshu: WHAT!?!?

me: help me!!!!! PLEASE!!

KISSHU!

"well after you left and aoyama-kun dumped me -i growled- i kinda fell into depression and...tried to kill myself...sevral times" ichigo explained bowing her head, to hide her face, i was frozen, she had tried to kill herself, the same ichigo that is happy, bubbly and hyper? i looked at her head was till bowed over my legs, i was beyond furious with her, but mostly with myself and aoyama, somthing small and wet hit my leg, i looked to where it came from, it was ichigo

"aww kitten please dont cry" i said calmly, trying to comfort her

"im sorry kish i know your mad" she said sorrowfully, i placed my thumb and forfinger on her chin and tilted it up, she was crying slightly, i wiped them away

"i am mad, but not at you...i can never be mad at you kitten" i said happily, she smiled

"but who are you mad at?" she asked, it was my turn to bow my head

"myself" i muttered

"aww kish dont be like that how could it be your fault?" she asked

"i know i shouldnt but it is partly my fault cos i left you" i explained, a tear escaping my eye as i did

"dont think like that kish" she said firmly "you couldnt have known" she whispered into my ear

"i know" i muttered, i turned my head up to look at her "but promise me somthing ichigo"

"anything" she replied

"dont ever do that again" i said sadly but firmly, she smiled

"why would i? i have all i need and want now" she smiled, i smiled with her, she huddled closer and layed her head on my shoulder

BUZZ BUZZ

she looked at her pocket, she grabbed the phone out and placed it against her ear

"hey zakuro" she said happily, i moved closer so i could hear

"hey ichigo where are you?" zakuro asked

"ontop of the cafe why?" ichigo asked

"oh just wondering cos ryou has given us the day off" zakuro said happily

"really? yay" ichido giggled

"yeah i know but ill let you go now" zakuro chuckled

"ok see ya" ichigo said happily

"see ya and tell kish its rude to listen to peoples conversations" zakuro chuckled, i moved away quickly, she was good

"ok i will" ichigo chuckled before ending the call and smiling at me

"what!?" i asked pulling an 'im so very innocent' face

"listening to my conversation" she giggled, i drew a halo above my head and she burst into a fit of laughter, when she calmed down she placed her head back on my shoulder

"love you kitten" i whispered

"love you too kish with all my heart" she repiled, i took a deep breath and fumbled in my pocket for her 'gift'

"can i ask somthing?" i asked

"course" she replied

"do you honestly love me?" i asked, she turned her head to me

"kish when i first saw you last night i thought my heart was going to burst out my ribs, my heart longs for you and only you, so yes kish i really really do" she replied happily, i smiled happily and locked my lips with hers for a quick sweet kiss, pulling her up in the process "so what did you wanna ask?" she asked

"well you know i love you more than my own life, and i proved that in the final battle, and you say you love me like that too so..." i stopped and knelt on one knee "marry me?" i asked bowing my head, so i couldnt see her reaction, i stayed like this for a few seconds before i heard an ear splitting squeal, i looked up and she was crying, but smiling, she jumped at me, locking her arms around my neck

"yes yes yes yes yes!" she said screamed in delight, i smiled and pulled her into a deep lustful kiss, i pulled away and placed the ring on her finger

"kish its so pretty" she giggled happily

"im glad you like it" i smiled "i made it myself" i whispered, she looked at me in amazment

"you have a talent, gold with a two stripes, one white gold and the other rose gold, overlapping eachother, with a emerald and two ambers implanted in the center" she giggled, she knew her stuff

"you know your stuff" i chuckled, she smiled

"my two favorite gem too" she said happily, i crooked my head to the side in confusion "emeral -she stroked my hair- and ambers - she looked deep into my eye-" she explained, i smiled and kissed her quickly before...

KNOCK KNOCK

we both looked to the door

"erm come in?" she giggled, the doors opened and all the mews were stood in the doorway looking cautious "what!?" she asked them

"well we thought you were in trouble when we heard you scream" mint explained, i rolled my eyes

"well im not im just HAPPY!" she giggled, hugging me tightly, every mew exchanged a glance

"what happened ichigo?" lettuce asked, i covered her mouth

"she can tell on one condition -they all nodded- dont tell pai or tart" i said calmly, they all nodded and i removed my hand, ichigo giggled

"tell us" mint demanded, moody cow

"IM GETTING MARRIED!" she squealed happily, making me deaf at the same time, pudding was smiling giddily, mints jaw was hanging, lettuce had frozen and zakuro was smiling softly

"congrats both of you" zakuro said happily

"yeah" pudding said giddily

"wow i always thought id get married first" mint muttered, i rolled my eyes

"awww thats nice" lettuce said finally, she smiled softly, i looked at ichigo, she was blushing at all the attention, but her ears and tail werent out, she must be getting better control

"well im gonna leave you girls to chatter before you all kill me" i chuckled, they all nodded smugly at how well i could read them

"me too actually" lettuce muttered, i nodded and teleported into the kitchen, where i found pai and tart, pai was staring at tart with a look of disgust, he was shoveling food in his gob at a high speed, and he wasnt really chewing

"yo tart chew man" i chuckled, whilst slapping his back very hard, making him spit him mouthful everywhere, he glared at me

"WHAT!? i missed human food" he grumbled

"amoung other things" i chuckled, he growled "so scary midgit" i chuckled

"shut up both of you" pai chuckled, we stopped and looked at pai, he was smiling?

"you ok pai? you seem to be smiling?" tart asked, i chuckled

"im perfectly fine" pai smiled

"ohhh i know why its that fish girl what was here name again?" i muttered, come on fall for it pai

"her name is lettuce!" pai said firmly, but protective

"ha i knew it you do like her! i said happily, he blushed slightly, tart giggled

"i erm well i" pai stuttered, me and tart burst into laughter

"look ill tell you somthing interesting if you tell fish girl how you feel...deal?" i asked raising an eyebrow

"deal" pai said cockly before teleporting away after lettuce, me and tart burst into laughter again, i really wonder if he'll actually do it?

me: awwww pai loves lettuce *sing-song*

kisshu: hahaha i know i can wait to see what actually happens

tart: i know i bet he wont, hes a big chicken *does chicken noises*

ichigo: aw come on be nice to pai

me + tart + kisshu: NO!

ichigo: no! come on hes happy shouldnt you be to?

me: well...

tart: *twiddles thumbs*

kisshu: erm...i guess we should

ichigo: thank you very much *smiles smugly*

me: can i shoot her? i hate it when shes smug *glares*

tart: yeah please do

ichigo + kisshu: NO! *both glare at me + tart*

me: fine *pouts* rate and review please :) and guess what happens next ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

me: i have returned from the land of writers block :)

tart: took your time didnt you?

me: hey shhhh its hard yaknow i dont see you writing any chapters *glares at dwarf boy*

tart: here *hands sheets of paper* my chapters *smug*

me:*reads them, gasps, and begins to laugh* your a dirty little boy tart hahah

tart: what!? *looks confussed*

me: *hands back papers* here read them and tell me they aint dirty

tart: *reads papers, gasps and looks embarrest* erm these arent mine

me: whatever tart *giggles*

tart: no really there not *looks serious*

me: then whos are they?

tart: *shrugs* i dont know, but how could you think its me, im 12 for fucks sake

me: O_o' easy tart, you handed me saying they were your chapters so i got the wrong idea, and for a 12 year old you have a good vocab *raises eyebrow and crosses arms*

tart: shut up!

me: thats what i thought *smiles smug* right please read and review and ENJOY ;) i may use some of the ideas though *giggles* ;)

*everyone walks in randomly*

KISSHUS

i was sat across from tart, he was still eating but he was chewing now, so it is better, i was currently eating cheesecake, waiting for pai to return and tell us he actually showed the fish girl how he feels, and ill know if he lies

"you think he'll do it?" tart asked curiously

"who knows but i will know if he lies" i chuckled, the air rippled and me and tart turned to where pai would appear, he teleported into the kitchen, looking normal, i narrowed my eyes on him, his left eye twitched, he didnt do it! ill play along for now

"so did you tell her?" i asked

"yes" pai said simply, i looked at tart, he nodded and i turned back to pai

"bullshit pai" i said simply "why cant you bloody open up, how often do WE fall inlove pai?" i asked annoyed

"not often" he replied

"well then why are you scared?" i asked

"i dont know" he replied, i sighed, and stood up and walked over to him

"pai you do realise she like you back, right?" i asked, his head snapping up

"she does?" he asked, hope in his eyes

"cant you tell by the way she stutters around you, she smiles when you speak to her and she blushes when you smile at her" i said happily, he smiled

"very well if what you say is true i will really ask her, see you soon" pai said happily before teleporting, i turned to tart who looked like he had a plan, i knew it already

"lets spy on them" i chuckled

"can you read my mind" tart chuckled, i nodded and teleported to where lettuce was, tart close behind me, we teleported above the cafe, as lettuce was sat on a bench outside, me and tart got comfy and then pai appeared

"pai!?" lettuce said nervously

"erm lettuce can i tell you somthing?" pai asked carfully

"of course pai" she stuttered

"well erm i wel-!" he was cut of when lettuce kissed him, me and tart gasping at it, she pulled away and blushed

"you want a reunion like your friends" she guessed, he nodded "well why have a reunion when you can start somthing new?" she asked happily, pai smiled before kissing her again, i smiled and teleported back to the kitchen, dragging tart with me, we sat at the table and waited

"wow that was a shocker" tart chuckled

"i know lettuce got confidence at last" i said happily, the air rippled and i smiled, pai walked to the spare chair and sat down, smiling brightly

"so how did it go?" tart asked

"i know you spied on me" pai chuckled happily, he was finally becoming normal, i laughed same as tart

"well done man" tart chuckled

"i told ya" i chuckled

"yeah you did, and i know understand why you both left deep blue" pai said calmly

"yeah kinda hard to fight them isnt it?" tart chuckled, me and pai nodded

"now i believe you have somthing to tell me" pai said smugly, i smiled happily

"well you remember that ring i made?" i asked, pai and tart nodded, i looked at them like they were daft, tart gasped, followed by pai

"you asked her?" tart asked

"yep" i said happily

"and she said yes?" pai asked, i smiled, ear to ear

"well the screaming you heard earlier was her screamin yes" i chuckled, both pai and tart smiled and slapped my back

"well done man" tart said happily

"hmm yes i never thought youd ask" pai chuckled

"well unlike you pai i aint no chicken" i chuckled, he threw a playful glare at me and i chuckled "and if you two chicken dont mind i want to see my kitten now so bye" i chuckled, and before they had chance to answer back i teleported away, to the roof where ichigo still was, i landed on the roof, looking down, they were all huddled close and whispereing things, aswell as laughing

"hello ladies" i chuckled, they all looked up at me, smiling darkly, sending a shiver down my spine "can i have my kitten back?" i asked, the mews all looked at ichigo, and shared a look i couldnt understand, before nodding and leaving, i floated down to ichigo "hey kitten" i said happily, she ran and me and locked her lips to mine, she pulled away and smiled

"missed you" she giggled

"missed you to" i chuckled, she smiled, i wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, and teleported her to my ship, she giggled when her feet touched the floor

"where am i kish?" she asked happily

"you ichigo are on my ship" i chuckled, she giggled happily

"but why is your ship here?" she asked

"cos mine and pais are positioned at earths north and south poles, each ship protecting that half of earth" i explained

"oh i get it" she giggled, i smiled

"would you like a tour?" i asked

"yeah" she said eagerly, i chuckled and showed her round the ship, showing her the hull, the pratice ground, she was a bit to eager to have a little fight with me, i showed her everywhere

"and here is my room" i said as we reached the last room

"ooo can i have a look?" she asked

"if ya really want to" i chuckled, she giggled and opened the door, i cant see why she would want to, its not exciting, it has a bed, lots of weapons, few desks and a few wardrobes "nothing really exciting" i said casually

"kish can i have a drink?" she asked sweetly

"cousre kiten, wait here" i said happily before teleporting to the kitchen, i got out some other the strawberry milkshake i bought earlier and poured it into a glass "ill teleport this to her i need to do a quick scan" i muttered, i placed the glass on the table before teleporting it to her, i then teleported to the hull and ran a scan on the earths atmosphere to check, it came back clear, as long as ichigo loved me then i would protect this planet!, i smiled before teleporting outside my room, i opened my door and couldnt see ichigo, i shrugged it of, i closed the door and walked slowly over to my bed, looking everywhere, i knew she was gonna make me jump

"boo" she whisered against me ear, whilst wrapping her arms around my waist, tightly, i chuckled

"what was that for?" i asked

"oh i felt like it" she whispered seductivly, i chuckled

"well may i turn around? or am i stuck like this?" i asked

"hmmm i dont know if you ask nicly i might let you have a kiss" she said slyly, was she teaseing me?

"aww please kitten" i chuckled, earning a giggle from her, her arms loosened "im gueesing i get my kiss now?" i asked

"of course im a girl of my word" she giggled, i chuckled slightly and turned around, stopping in my tracks when i saw her, she was standing there in nothing but her purple underwear, i gulped, she smiled slyly before pulling me closer "nervous kish?" she asked curiously

"erm not really" i chuckled, i was trying to keep control of myself, but my mind wasnt behaving

"hmmm so what do you think then?" she asked as she pulled away and triwled around, giving me a lovely view of her gorgeous body

"very nice" i said truthfully, she walked over to me, pressing her body against all of mine

"hmm i didnt think your control would be this good" she chuckled

"nice to know" i smiled

"you do realise i dont mind if you lose control" she whispered seductivly, i couldnt help the devilish smile that broke across my face, she smiled

"hmm then maybe ill stop trying" i said darkly, she smiled brightly before kissing me lustfully, continuing where my dreams left of

me: oooo ichigo you are such a tease *winks slyly*

ichigo: hmmm i guess i am *giggles*

kisshu: you really are, im suprised i held that long

me + tart + pai: *roll eyes, i gasp*

me: oh yeah tart do you still have those "chapters"?

tart: here ya go *passes "chapters"*

me: whose do these belong to? *holds paper in the air, everyone looks like im mad (which im not,i dont think)*

tart: *sigh* guess we shall never know

me: i guess so *throws paper in the bin*

pai: why did you want to know anyway?

me: oh doesnt matter

pai: erm ok then

me: anyway back to the matter at hand, i felt like being mean so i decided not to write the full sex scene ;)

kisshu: hey i dont mind that stuff is ment to be private

me: it isnt in any other of my storys

kisshu: true ill shut up now

me: thankyou kisshu now thanks for reading :) and hope you review and read again soon :) 


	6. Chapter 6

me: i am back people and i have mastered the art of time travel :D *fan fair plays*

tart: no you havent *fan fairs stop*

me: erm yes i have actually so *sticks tounge out*

tart: ok prove it

me: its now a few weeks later so there! time travel! _

tart: if ya say so *rolls eyes*

me: oh shut up dwarf! *steam comes out ears*

tart: geez calm down woman! *backs of*

me: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...IM STILL NOT CALM! *turning red*

tart: O_o' ok whilst she calms down why dont you read this whilst i get help

me: *turning bright red and steam blowing out ears*

tart: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!! SHES GONE NUTS!!!!!

*kisshu and pai teleport in*

kisshu: holy shit tart what did you do to her?

tart: only told her she couldnt control time

pai: *sighs* heres the plan - tie her up and put her in a hole

kisshu + tart: right *they begin the plan*

NORMAL

6 WEEKS LATER!

ichigo quickly ran to the bathroom, this was the 6th time this week she has been sick, kisshu teleported in and began rubbing circles on her back, trying to comfort her slightly

"maybe you should go to the doctors" kisshu suggested concerned, ichigo threw up again before replying

"i think i will, ive been like this for weeks, aswell as dizzy and having hunger pains" ichigo muttered drozily

"i think you should kitten" kisshu insisted firmly

"i will ill go today" ichiog said calmly and she went to the sink to rinse her mouth out, kisshu gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before teleporting out the room, leaving ichigo to make herself feel better, kisshu had teleported to the kitchen and was preparing breakfast, considering ichigos dodgy stomach he decided to do honey toast, simple and wont upset her further, he heard her come down the stairs and placed the plate on the table, he had the same

"feel better kitten?" kisshu asked

"sorta" ichigo shrugged whilst taking a bite of the toast "your getting better at cooking" ichigo chuckled lightly, kisshu smiled at the compliment

"well i best get of to the cafe" kisshu said calmly

"might be best, tell ryou i wont be in again today" ichigo said sweetly, kisshu nodded before teleporting away, ichigo finished the toast and walked out the door, locking it and heading to her doctor, as she walked she tried to sum up all of the problems, sick often, dizzy, moody, hunger pains, odd cravings, she couldnt figure it out, she kept walking, not taking notice of anyone of anything, and soon she arrived at the doctors, it was too warm, but it always was, it was empty so she just headed straight to the doctors room, she knocked three times before a young woman opened the door

"oh ichigo what are you doing here?" the doctor asked curiously

"i think im ill" ichigo said bluntly

"ok then come in and explain whats up" the doctor said happily, ichigo nodded and walked into the room, it was faint cream, faded from years of sun, there was a desk, a bed and lots of equipment, the doctor sat down in here chair, ichigo sat in the one across "so whats appears to be the problem?" the doctor asked

"well for about 5-6 weeks now ive been moody, dizzy, getting hunger pains, wierd cravings and being sick nearly everyday" ichigo explained calmly, her stomach still was a bit funny from this morning, the doctor nodded

"ichigo when did you last have sex?" the doctor asked, ichigos eyes widened, how could she be so blind

"bout 6 weeks ago" ichigo mummbled, the doctor nodded before opening a drawer and pulling out a box, she handed it to ichigo, it was a clear blue pregnancy test, ichigo nodded before heading to the bathroom and taking the test, after a minute she returned and placed the test on the desk

"so if it is postive what are you going to do?" the doctor asked

"keep it" ichigo replied, small smile, the doctor nodded, for minutes they remained quiet, the test beeped, catching there attention

"lets have a look" the docotr said quietly, she looked at the test and nodded, she handed it back to ichigo

"oh"

kisshu arrived at the cafe just in time, ryou was fumming

"where is ichigo?" ryou asked

"at the doctors" kisshu replied whilst heading to the changing room

"so shes having the day of?" ryou asked

"she isnt very well ryou so yes!" kisshu said harshly, ryou was taken back by the harshness, so ichigo was ill, not just lazy

"ok" ryou said simply before heading to the kitchen, kish sighed and entered the mens changing room, pai and tart were already ready

"morning kish" tart said happily

"morning grumpy" pai chuckled, pai had finally become himself again, not just an emotionless robot, he was now back to normal, which is bang like kish

"morning both of you" kisshu chuckled

"ichigo still ill?" tart asked, hed grown quite fond of her lately, same as pai

"yep shes at the doctors now" kisshu said nervously

"shell be fine man relxas will ya" pai chuckled, kish nodded and got changed into his unifrom, luckily theres was just a gray top and bottoms, thank god, even though kish knew ryou wanted to humiliate them all by putting them in the same as the girls

"so hows you and pudding goin?" kisshu asked tart

"were good actually" tart said happily

"good good what about you and lettuce?" kisshu asked pai

"very good too" pai said happily, kishu nodded before exiting the changing room, ryou was opening the doors to the public, the doors opened and ryou was knocked over by a rushing ichigo

"ichigo!?" everyone said in shock, she ran straight to kisshu, he could see her face she was smiling brightly, like when he asked her to marry him

"KISSHU" she squealed as she jumped into his arms, scaring the life out of kish

"wow kitten whats up?" kisshu asked, she let go and linked her hand with his before pulling him out the cafe, leaving everyone in a state of 'what was that about' she kept dragging him until they reached the park, she pulled him onto a bench "ok kitten your scaring me now" kisshu chuckled, ichigo giggled

"i know whats up with me" ichigo said happily

"well?" kisshu asked, ichigo smiled and wrapped her arms around her belly and began to rub it, kisshus eyes widened

"your pregnant!?" he asked in shock, ichigo nodded, tears in her eyes, kisshu smiled "oh my god ichigo" kisshu said happily before wrapping his arms around ichigos waist and spinning her around, causing her to giggle, he stopped spinning her and gently placed her on the floor

"you dont mind?" ichigo asked

"not at all ichigo, im probably the happiest person in the world right now" kisshu said happily, ichigo smiled and locked her lips with kisshus for a deep romantic kiss

"were gonna be parents" ichigo giggled happily

"we sure are and to be honest i cant wait" kisshu smiled, they linked hands and headed back to the cafe, smiles plastered on there faces, when they got back, the cafe was empty, other than the mews, ryou and the aliens

"hey guys" kisshu said happily, everyone turned to look at them, all slightly annoyed, ichigo and kisshu looked at eachother and smiled

"please dont be annoyed" ichigo said happily

"yeah we do have a reason" kisshu smiled, everyone came closer, waiting for this reason, ichigo and kisshu smiled brightly to eachother before turning to everyone, causing them to become confussed

"everyone kisshu and i are going to become...PARENTS!" ichigo giggled happily, kisshu smiled brightly, everyones jaw dropped and eyes widened, ichigo giggled at everyones faces, kisshu chuckled to

"erm what!?" mint asked in shock, ichigo skipped over to her

"mint im 6 weeks pregnant" ichigo said happily

"wait 6 weeks?" mint asked, ichigo nodded "so you did listen to our idea" mint muttered, ichigo nodded and mint smiled before pulling ichigo into a hug "oh ichigo your gonna be such a good mum" mint chuckled whilst pulling away, everyone began to cheer, all the mews gathered around ichigo, whilst pai and tart were talking with kisshu, ryou was making drinks, whilst trying to remain cool in the current situation, one of his mews was pregnant, at such a young age, ryou brought out all the drinks and closed the cafe for the day in order to celebrate ichigos and kisshus news

"congrats bro" tart said happily

"yes i cant believe it" pai chuckled, kisshu wasnt really listening, he was to busy looking at his future wife, and mother of his child, that thought made a huge smile crack across his face, she was his, and she loved him completely, and he knew it, and that thought only made him happier

"TO KISSHU AND ICHIGO" everyone toasted happily

tart: oh my god kisshu is gonna be a daddy :)

pai: hmm didnt expect that one

tart: yeah :) i wonder if shes calm yet?

pai: *pai shruggs* lets look *look into the hole*

me: *rocking back and forth humming*

pai: O_o' id say not

tart: *looks in the hole* yeah id say not aswell O_o'

me: *looks up at them and smiles darkly*

tart + pai: uh oh O_o''

me: *breaks free of straight jacket, jumps out the hole* BOO!

pai + tart: AHHH FUCKING RUN! *they run away*

me: wimps! hehehe that was funny, anyway sorry for my little meltdown earlier :) i had some chocolate and by some i mean more than i really should ever have XD

*pai + tart return*

tart: are you calm now?

me: im....normal ;)

pai: its better than totally crazy hehehe

me: well for the next chapter, i has many good ideas *smiles evily* including a death of someone dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnn! :S :O see ya soon ;) oh yeah review please :)

everyone: WHOS DIEING????? 


	7. Chapter 7

me: im tired from thinking :(

tart: well never mind now tell us who is gonna die! *glares*

me: HA! no way tart that stays with me *smiles smugly*

kisshu: awww come on tell us please :)

me: not even for you kisshu

kisshu: damn _

me: hehe i dont know if youll like it though ^_~

kisshu + tart: WHAT!?!?

me: im saying nothing :) but once again I HAVE MASTERED TIME TRAVEL :3

tart: not again *rolls eyes*

kisshu: tart shhh or shell go nuts again

me: i dont care what you say *sticks tounge out*

pai: can i know? i wont tell :)

me: hmmmmmmmm ok then *whisperes who dies to pai*

pai: O_o' *faints*

kisshu + tart: who dies? who dies? who dies?

me: *sigh* look read it when its done ok _

kisshu + tart: YAY! :D

me: children *rolls eyes* anyway please enjoy and remember to rate :D

pai: you are so gonna die

me: SHHHHHH!

6 MONTHS LATER

ICHIGO

The sun came throught the blinds and onto the bed, falling onto both our closed eyes, gently waking us from a deep, happy slumber, kisshu gently pulled the blanket over his eyes, i did the same, it didnt really work so i sat up first and streched, yawning quietly, this waking kisshu up fully, he sat next to me and waited for me to wake up a bit more, i layed down next to him, wide awake

"morning sweetheart" kisshu said happily, gently drawing cirlces on my stomach

"morning kish" i said happily, linking my hand with kisshus

"shall i help you up?" kisshu asked

"im ok" i smiled, kisshu nodded and climbed out of bed, followed by me,i stretched, my top crawling up my large belly, i pulled it back down

"i wonder when ryou will let you have pregnacy leave?" kisshu wondered

"i dont know but he cant leave it much later" i chuckled

"true well you get ready for work and ill teleport you there when your ready" kisshu said happily, quickly kissing my cheek before teleporting to the kitchen, i quickly changed into my larger sized uniform, it was longer in the leg area aswell as bigger in the belly area, still the same style and colour, kisshu was making toast, i carfully walked down the stairs, making sure to see all the stairs past my belly,

"careful sweety" kisshu chuckled

"i am dont worry" i said happily, i walked over to the table and sat down

"you ok?" kisshu asked

"yeah just excited" i giggled

"cant blame you me too" kisshu chuckled

"shall we go?" i asked

"yeah lets go shall we" kisshu chuckled, he walked over to me, kisshu wrapped his arms around my waist before teleporting to the cafe

"lets go to work" kisshu chuckled, he linked his hand with mine and we slowly walked into the cafe, the sun was bright, shining of the cafe and blinding me in the process, when we walked in and everyone was sat around waiting for open time

"hey" i said happily, everyone turned and smiled, tart and pai teleported in, smiling

"hey kisshu" tart said happily

"hey tart hey pai" kisshu said happily

"hey kisshu" pai said happily

"ichigo" ryou said

"erm yes ryou?" i asked

"erm once this week is done you can have pregnancy leave" ryou said happily

"thanks ryou" i said happily, he nodded and went to the kitchen, i walked over to the mews

"hey girls" i said happily

"hey ichigo" they said happily, we continued to chat until opening time

"right everyone lets go to work" ryou said happily whilst opening the door, floods of people coming in

"gonna be a long day" i heard kish groan, i chuckled and went to work

6 HOURS LATER

ryou closed the door with a heavy sigh, everyone slumped into a chair, tierd, one of our most busy days for a while, well since we first opened

"ok now that was hard work" i chuckled breathlessly

"i know" mint giggled

"you had to miss your tea break hehe" i giggled, mint scowled

"man in knackered" tart sighed

"me too" pai agreed, kish nodded

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

all our heads turned to the door

"were not open anylonger" ryou said firmly

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"were not open!" ryou said annoyed, it remained quiet, then the next thing i know is the door is on the floor, theres smoke everywhere and theres a shadow of someone in the empty doorway, kisshu teleported next to me, i grasped my mew pendant ready

"what do you want?" kisshu asked, the figures head tilted up, his eyes glowing red, it sent a shiver down my spine, they looked so familiar

"i. want. her!" it snarled, it lifted its hand slowly, pointing at...me! i gulped and kisshu stiffened and became aggressive, he stood infront of me

"why her?" kisshu snarled

"she. is. mine!" it snarled, i lifted my pendant closer to my lips ready to metamorphose

"why am i yous?" i asked, walking around kish, he gripped my hand and i stopped walking, gripping his hand back

"because i say so" it snarled, its red eyes narrowed on me, kisshu snarled behind me

"well i say im not!" i hissed

"you have always been MINE!" it snarled, and i gasped

"aoyama-kun!" i screamed in horror, everyone gasped and the aliens hissed, the figure smirked and came into the cafe, i knew it was aoyama-kun, but it didnt look like him, he looked like...DEEP BLUE! i became furious

"yes well done" aoyama chuckled "now come with me" he said firmly

"i will do no such thing!" i hissed, gripping kisshus hand, he moved next to me

"but you and i are ment to be ichigo" aoyama said sweetly

"no were not, you lost that right when you left me" i cried "im now happily with someone else" i said smugly, moving closer to kisshu

"excuse me!? you and him?" aoyama said sourly

"yes me and him, happily for 6 months!" i cried, i had tears streaming from my eyes

"how!?" aoyama asked in shock

"cos ive always loved kisshu i just didnt realise it!" i said irritated

"but i am aoyama" aoyama ssaid sourly

"yes you were, but your not anymore your just a fucked up prick whos seriously upsetting a 6 months pregnant woman!" i screamed, kisshu kissed my cheek trying to cheer me up

"PREGNANT! TO HIM?" aoyama snarled

"YES TO THE MAN I LOVE TO THE MAN I AM ENGAGED TO TO THE MAN WHO IS 10X BETTER THAN YOU!" i screamed before kissing my pendant "mew mew strawberry metamorphose" i screamed and after a shot of pink light i was in my mew mew outfit, strawberry bell inhand, aoyama hissed before summoning his sword

"very well, i will destroy you all" aoyama snarled

"not on my watch!" kisshu snarled, bringing out his dragon swords, pai and tart teleported by kisshus side each with there weapons out

"we wont allow you to take ichigo or hurt the mews" pai said furiously, i smiled at the fact he was protecting us all

"yeah" tart agreed, causing me to smile more, tart threw his weapon at aoyama, causing him to fall out the cafe, tart and pai raced after him

"kitten stay here its too dangerous" kisshu insisted firmly

"ill try" i said calmly, he nodded before running after pai and tart, i stayed glued to the spot, i was so worried for pai and tart, but mostly kisshu, and i was scared by the fact aoyama was still deep blue

"ichigo are you ok?" lettuce asked

"no" i whispered, she hugged me close, all the other mew did the same

"AHHHH!" someone screamed, our head turned just in time to see tart flying throught the door and wacking against the far wall

"TART!" pudding screamed in horror, we all ran to him "tart are you ok?" pudding cried, he coughed

"ill be fine" tart chuckled, pudding hugged him to her and hummed to him

"RYOU WE NEED HELP!" i yelled, he came rushing in with a first aid kit and he began to work on tart, this made me mad, i turned to the door trying to hear what was happening, but couldnt, even with the cat ears, i walked closer to the door and i could hear a little better, there was lots of explosions and mostly swearing between them all

"ichigo get away from the door" zakuro yelled, i nodded and moved away slowly, i jolt of lighting blasted through the cafe and crashed against the wall, leaving a large hole in the wall, we all stared at the hole, and everyone gasped when pai stumbled through it before crashing to the floor, knocked out and bleeding, lettuce ran to him, the injuries were getting worse and worse, and kisshu was still out there, i ran to the door, ignoring the crys of my extened family, i looked left, nothing, i turned right and saw the battle, kisshu was huffing and had gashs all over him, aoyama was the same, i ran to kisshus side

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" i screamed, scaring the life out of both, a beam of life shot from my strawberry bell and went straight to aoyama, making him fly into a tree

"ichigo get inside" kisshu insisted firmly

"no kish your knackered and i need to sort this" i said demterminded

"fine but dont get hurt please" kish pleaded i nodded and stood infront of him, giving him time to get his breath back

"how dare you go against me you foolish little girl!" aoyama shrieked furiously

"im not foolish! you are for hurting pai, tart and kish" i screamed, i began to feel more power flowing through me

"they deserve it! and you will become mine again" aoyama screamed, his hand aimed at me, i pushed kish out the way

"what are you doing!?" he screamed

"when he fires it, attack him!" i screamed, aoyamas hand began to glow blue

"what!?" kisshu asked

"when he fires he will be left weakened for about a minute" i repiled, steadying myself, he had a large blue orb, and was smiling darkly at me

"no ichigo!" kisshu screamed in horror

"trust me" i smiled, and before kisshu could argue anymore aoyama fired the orb straight at me

me: oooooo i decided to do the death next chapter :) cos im evil like that :P

tart + pai + kisshu: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :'(

me: hehehehe anyway i will put the death i next time :) who do you think is gonna die?? or will sevral people die??

everyone: WHATTTT!?!?!?!?!

me: erm yeah i decide that more than one will die :)

everyone: *glares* WHO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

me: not telling so *sticks tounge out* 


	8. Chapter 8

me: ok im back and ready to do this :)

tart: great!

me: i know right :)

tart: idiot so who exactly is dieing?

me: you will have to read and find out :)

tart: fine then _

me: aww someones moody today hehe

tart: shut the fuck up!

me: LANGUAGE! _

tart: whatever bitch

me: right thats it! *grabs tart, ties him up and throws him in the hole* now calm the fuck down dwarf!

tart:*mutters swearwords*

me: *rolls eyes* right whilst tart relaxs _ enjoy :)

ICHIGO

the blue orb came flying at me, kisshu was screaming in horror, i smiled as the orb came closer, i bent my knees, the orbs was seconds from me, before it hit me i jumped, high and dodged the attack, the orb crashed into a tree, i stayed in the air, looking down on the battle

"now kish" i screamed, he nodded and turned to aoyama, who was gasping for breath, i smiled at him, only he smiled back, this sent a shiver down my spine, kisshu was charging up an attack, aoyama lifted his sword, my eyes widening, he aimed it at kisshu

"KISSHU LOOK OUT!" i screamed, kisshu looked to me, then aoyama, aoyama shot his sword straight into kisshu, impaling him on the wall of the cafe, he didnt scream, i became instantly furious, i felt my power reach its peak, i heard kisshu groan, aoyama chuckled at kisshu, bad move

"STRAWBERRY BELL!" i screamed furiuosly, aoyama stop laughing, as a beam of rainbow light shooting from my bell and blasting straight through aoyama, he screamed in agony before dissoling into nothingness, i landing gracefully on the groung and ran to kisshu, he was gasping for air, and gripping the sword violently

"kisshu" i gasped frantically when i saw him

"hey kitten" he whispered, voice layered with pain

"kishhu your gonna be ok" i said, trying to reasure him, and myself

"kitten you know that aint true" he chuckled breathlessly

"no kisshu no" i cried, tear flowing at will

"hey now dont cry" he said sadly, i shook my head violently, i powered down but still felt my power flowing through me, i gripped the sword and pulled it out, kisshu flew forward, whincing in pain, i caught him and lowered him to the floor, holding him close "thanks" he chuckled, i smiled

"please kisshu" i begged

"sorry kitten" he coughed, blood spluttered from his mouth, his eyes glazing over slowly, the tears flowed quicker, and my power flowed violently "love you" he whispered faintly before closing his eyes, my eyes widened, my tears stopped, same as his breathing, i sobbed loudly

"no" i whispered "NO!" i screamed "i will not lose you again! i cant....I WONT!" i sobbed, my power flowed and i began to glow blue

"ichigo!" ryou shouted, i ignored him, i wiped kisshus mouth of the blood, i pulled him closer "ichigo!" ryou shouted, i blocked him out, i smiled before kissing his cold lips, letting my power flow into him, like i did to aoyama "ICHIGO NO!" ryou shouted, i ignored him, i pulled away and smiled before i blacked out completely

everywhere was white, and new, it was pretty, i felt light as a feather, i looked at myself and i looked normal, still me

"excuse me but are you ichigo?" someone asked, i turned around and saw a beautiful woman, she had long blond hair, that was curled, her eyes were amber like kisshus, and she had pale skin same as kisshu, and the ears, she wore a long white dress

"yes i am and you are?" i asked pleasently

"i am shizuma" she said happily, walking over to me

"am i dead?" i asked

"not at all, this is a dream ichigo" she giggled,i couldnt help but smile, she reminded me of kisshu

"is kisshu ok?" i asked frantically

"he is recovering" she said happily

"oh thank god" i said happily, she giggled

"i can see why he like you" she giggled

"excuse me?" i asked

"oh kisshu is my brother" she smiled, my jaw fell and my eyes widened

"i have a sister in law?" i said in shock

"indeed you do ichigo, i made sure you would survive, you make my brother so very happy and i will do anything to keep him like that" she explained

"thankyou shizuma" i said happily

"please call my shizzy" she giggled, i nodded

"so why am i here?" i asked

"your mind is recovering, im here to keep you entertained" she explained

"oh but i will wake up right?" i asked, she giggled again

"of course" she giggled

"so when will i meet you in person?" i asked

"hmmm when kisshu is ready to introduce me, when you wake up you must speak nothing of this meeting" she said firmly

"why?" i asked

"for both your protection" she said casually, i gulped "dont worry" she giggled, she was so happy all the time

"how are you here, like in my head anyway?" i asked

"well i am special, like kisshu, pai and tart, i can enter people dreams and control them" she explained, i shuddered "dont worry no harm will come to you" she reasured me happily, i nodded and sat down, gently gripping my belly, shizzy walked over and sat beside me

"so what are they?" she asked, catching me of gaurd

"what!?" i asked, she pointed at my belly "oh" i whispered it in her ear

"oh kisshu will be pleased" she giggled happily, i nodded

"how did you find me?" i asked

"well i knew that you would be near kisshu so i waited for a good time" she explained

"oh" was all i said

"you do realise you could of killed yourself" she said firmly

"i know but i couldnt let him die" i explained

"your very good for him" she giggled, i smiled, suddenly the white dream began to shiver

"what happening?" i asked frantically

"your waking up, remember dont tell kisshu of this meeting" she insisted, i nodded "i shall speak to you soon" she giggled before vanishing, my dream became black, and i began to feel slightly ill, my eyes opened slowly, my vision was blurred, i knew my voice was working

"kisshu" i whispered, my blurry vision was becoming clearer, as i could she someone beside me, i opened my eyes further, gaining my sight, my vision was clear now "kisshu?" i asked again

"kitten?" came his voice, my eyes snapped open fully, my eyes searching for him, i found him, i smiled

"kisshu" i said happily before hurling myself at him, he locked his arms around me and hugged me tightly "kisshu are you real?" i asked, i still wasnt sure

"course kitten" he chuckled "you really scared me then yaknow" he said sadly

"i know im sorry but i couldnt..." i trailed of, i could bring myself to say it

"i know kitten, im glad you did it, even though you nearly killed yourself" he said mocking anger, i chuckled

"hey ive never been bright" i giggled, he smiled, i pulled myself up and gently kissed his lips, my family was complete again, i pulled away sharply, and looked at my belly then back to kisshu

"its fine kitten dont worry, ryou made sure" he reasured me "and no he didnt tell me what it was" he chuckled, i nodded happily, i felt the air ripple and i smiled, tart teleported in the room, he stared at me in shock, like i was a zombie or somthing, then a smile broke across his face and he hurried towards me

"your ok?" he asked happily, i nodded, slightly confused at why he cared

"yeah but no offence but why are you so happy?" i asked

"well i kinda got attached and well you are like a sister to me so yaknow" he explained embarrest, i smiled and before he could object i pulled him into a hug, he hugged back before i pulled away

"nice to know, and im glad your ok" i said happily, he nodded and the air rippled again, pai teleported in smiling

"nice to see you awake at last" pai chuckled

"same to you" i said happily, his eyes darkened slightly, i crooked my head to the side in confusion "what!?" i asked curiously

"well erm it doesnt matter actually" pai muttered, i glared at him, he sighed "ive only been alright for a few hours" he said, and that only confused me more, he sighed again "i died ichigo" he said calmly, my jaw fell

"but how are you-!?" i stopped there "lettuce!?" i asked, pai nodded, she shared her power with pai, i smiled and so did pai "well im glad you ok" i giggled happily

"same to you ichigo" he said happily, i nodded

"KNOCK KNOCK

"come in" kisshu chuckled, the door opened slowly and mint walked in, the moment she saw me up she squealed in delight

"ICHIGOS AWAKE" she scream happily before running over to me and hugging me tightly, i heard everyone running up the stairs, and burst into laughed when they all tried to squeeze throught the door at the same time, the tiny room was now full, i was surrounded by all my loved ones, my husband to be, his brothers, the mews and ryou, i could finally relax

me: see that werent to bad :)

pai + kisshu: WHAT!?

me: look i didnt leave you dead did i so shhhh!

pai + kisshu: well sure

tart: ok and when did i care about ichigo?

me: since now :) i control your futures so *sticks tounge out*

tart: oh dear *rolls eyes*

kisshu: and when did i get a sister?

me: i need her for the story so shhhhh!

shizzy: thanks :)

kisshu: great another annoying one

shizzy: hey lil bro shh

kisshu: SHES OLDER THAN ME!?

me: yep by about 3 years hehe

kisshu: no fair! *pouts*

me: anyway whilst they have a little family reunion please review and i shall see ya all soon :) 


	9. Chapter 9

me: my oh my im tierd T_T

tart: awww nevermind :)

me: why you so happy?

tart: pudding gave me candy :)

me: thats nice hehe

tart: what!?

me: just remembering when you hated pudding hehe

tart: well it was the same for me as it was for ichigo so *sticks tounge out*

me: ok keep your pants on

tart: they are on O_o'

me: idiot _ and you call me and kish dumb

tart: i dont get it :( *i explain* OHHHHHHHH! thats not funny _

me: not when you have to explain it _ idiot

tart: i am not :(

me: yes you are _ we all are havent you noticed?

tart: O_o' ok then :/ you got me there :)

me: thankyou :) now back to the story :) hugs for all the reviewers :) I LOVE YOU ALL :)

tart: dont you love us? :'(

me: of course :) i love everyone XD

tart: ok then :)

me: enjoy and THANKIES :)

NORMAL

3 months later

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ichigo screamed in agony, her hair was in a messy ponytail, her forhead covered in sweat and tears, kisshu was holding her hand, wishing he didnt as it felt broken "BLOODY HELL GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" ichigo screamed at the doctor, who was slightly deaf from all of ichigos high-pitched screaming, same as kisshu

"keep pushing ichigo" the doctor said loudly, ichigo glared at the doctor but did as she was told, she pushed, screaming again "i can see the head" the doctor said finally, ichigo sighed before pushing again, instead of screaming she crushed kishs hand, he had to hush a yelp

"this hurts" ichigo whimmpered, she turned to kish "cant you do it for me?" she asked, kish smiled gently

"sorry kitten i hate to see you in pain but come on" kisshu encoraged, she nodded

"how much more?" ichigo asked the doctor

"maybe two more strong pushes" the doctor said calmly, ichigo nodded

"two it is" ichigo muttered, she got a better grip on kishs hand before pushing with all her strength, screaming as she did, only much more louder as the shoulder came through

"ok ichigo you can stop" the doctor said happily, and before ichigo or kisshu could asked the doctor was holding there child, wrapped in a baby pink blanket

"a a girl" kish stuttered looking at ichigo, her eyes had welled up but she still nodded, the little baby made a small cry before mewing, shocking everyone "looks like she got some of you in her" kish chuckled

"more than you think" the doctor said as she handed the baby girl to ichigo, her and kish gasped when they saw her, her hair was pink, same as her eyes, she had kishs fair skin and ichigos...EARS AND TAIL!

"my oh my" ichigo muttered

"i know" was all kish could say, ichigo handed the baby back to the doctor, who placed it in and overly large crib, ichigo gulped "whats up kitten?" kish asked concerned

"time for round two" the doctor said, kishs eyes widened

"TWINS!?" kish said in shock and amazment, the docotr nodded and so did ichigo

"i wanted to suprise you" ichigo giggled breathlessly, causing kish to smile happily and his eyes to well up, he nodded and squeezed her hand

"ichigo it will be easier now" the doctor said happily, she nodded and began to push, she did scream but not as badly and after about half an hour the second baby was out

"well done kitten" kish said happily, kissing her forhead, she sighed happily, the doctor wrapped the baby in a baby blue blanket, kish smiled brighter "a boy and girl" he said happily, ichigo looked up to see kish crying happily, she was doing the exact same

"here" the doctor said, handing the baby boy to kish, he gently held the small boy in his arms, and smiled brightly when he saw him, his skin was cream like ichigos, his hair was emerald and is eyes were dark amber, kish swelled up with pride, same as ichigo, and they cried more

"where even matched" ichigo chuckled happily

"yeah i guess we are" kish chuckled

"so what are there names?" the doctor asked

"well i think kish can name the boy" ichigo said happily, kish smiled happily and nodded

"i think we shall call you Hiro" kisshu said happily (A/N: i couldnt think of a good boy name :S) ichigo smiled happily, the doctor went to fetch the girl, who was placed in ichigos arms

"and for you i think Neka" ichigo said happily, the doctor nodded, writing the names on a sheet of paper before leaving the room, ichigo was crying, same as kisshu, they both have never been happier than right now, and nothing could ruin it for them

knock knock

"come in" kish said happily, voice braking slightly, pai and tart walked in, both looking deadly serious, but smiled when they saw the babies, tart walked straight up to ichigo and neka, whilst pai went to kisshu and hiro

"hmmm they are quite cute" pai chuckled quietly

"thanks pai" kish said happily before hugging pai with one arm

"awwww! what are they called?" tart asked curiously

"the girl is neka and the boy is hiro" ichgio said happily, tarts smiled brightly, same as ichigo, tart gently hugged ichigo, making sure to not wake neka, ichigo hugged him back

"kisshu we need to talk for a minute if that is ok?" pai asked, serious again

"private?" kisshu asked, pai nodded, kisshu could see the worry in pais eyes, but it wasnt worry from him so much, but more for ichigo, kisshu nodded and handed hiro to ichigo "ill be back soon ok?" kish asked, ichigo nodded and kisshu, tart and pai teleported, leaving ichgio with the babies, the air rippled around her, ichigo became confused until she saw the alien who had came, and a smile grew on her lips, aswell as the alien

"hello ichigo"

"hello shizzy"

WITH KISSHU

"WHAT!?" kish asked in horror, pai and tart looked worried and slightly annoyed "but..but how?" kisshu asked

"well ive been tracking her for many years now, and its seems she is now on earth...looking for you...and ichigo" pai explained nervously, kisshus eyes darkened and glowed red and his hands clentched into fists, his jaw locked, pai and tart backed away slightly

"where was she last?" kisshu asked trying to remain calm in the current situation, and not doing well, his eyes were glowing blood red, his knuckles had gone far past white

"we last saw her in england" tart said calmly, kisshu nodded calming slowly

"where is she now?" kishhu asked, pai and tart exchanged a nervous glance, kisshus eyes widened as he realised it, he returned to a state of fury

"shes in tokyo!?" he hissed, pai nodded, same as tart, kisshu closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to return his eyes back to amber, insted of red, his un-clentched his fists "are you 100% sure?" kisshu asked gripping the bridge of his nose, even though he thought he would crush it

"99.9% sure" pai said unhappily confident, kisshu sighed

"could you tell me when she get to close?" kisshu asked calmly

"i was going to" pai said calmy

"thankyou for telling and for looking out for me" kisshu said happily

"no probs bro" tart said happily

"we look out for eachother" pai said proudly

"that we do, now nothing of this to ichigo UNLESS she asks" kisshu said harshly, pai and tart nodded, they teleported back into the delivery room and gasped when at what they saw, there was ichigo holding hiro and someone else holding neka

"SHIZZY!?!?"

me: dun dun dunnnnnn hehe dont the twins sound CUUUUUUTE! :)

tart: they are cute :) you moron _

pai: indeed very good mix of both

kisshu: im so bloody happily right now

ichigo: me too, i have 2 beautiful babies and a loving husband and brilliant step-brothers and brilliant friends

me: WhAT ABOUT ME? :O T_T

ichigo: *smiles softly* you gave me all this so thankyou MsSupreme

me: *blushes* it was nothing really, i like to see people happy

tart: thats nice better than wanting everyone to be unhappy hehe

pai: indeed

kisshu + ichigo: bye *teleport away smiling slyly*

me: O_o' i dont wanna ask to be honest

pai: i dont either

tart: same here, or i may be sick

me: well you cant say owt i may decide to make pudding pregant soon _

tart: O_o' dude were 12 O_o'

me: who controls time here? *i raise my hand, noone else does* there you go *smiles smug*

tart: O_o' i think im scared now

pai: im goin to work on somthing un-important *teleports*

me: looks like its just you and me again :)

tart: woopee _

me: T_T'

tart: only joking :)

me: YAY XD

tart: *whispers - child* anyway please review :)

me: yeah please do your reviews power me to write more :)

tart: really? o_O'

me: yep i like happy reviews :) cos they make me happy :) and most of the reviews ask me to update and since there nice i do :)

tart: oh ok then so really each chapter is a thankyou sorta thing?

me: thats right :) the more reviews i get the more chapters i feel like writing :)

tart: oh ok then PEOPLE REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS PLEASE :D

me: *goes on knees and begs* PLEASE!!!!!! XD 


	10. Chapter 10

me: EEEEEEEEEEEK! XD XD XD

tart: O_o' o_O' erm ok whats up with you?

me: oh hehe i just had my prom :D

tart: is that a party?

me: yeah its a party, you dress up elegant and have a bit of fun :D

tart: like a leaving do?

me: yeah exactly like that

tart: right i get it hehe why didnt you take me? T_T

me: awwwwwww tart i would have but you dont go to my school and your to young other than that i would have took you all :D

tart: *sniff* really?

me: yeah i loves all tokyo mew mew, well except aoyama-kun _ he can go fuck a tree

tart: haha thats funny and yay! IM LOVED :D

me: awww pudding loves you

tart: i know but still YAY!!!!

me: hehehe anyway thanks for the reviews again and here is the next chapter :) who is the mysterious woman kish is worried about? :

tart: hehe i know hehe

me: dont say a word tart or i will make you have the babies _

tart: O_o' ok i keep quite just dont do that PLEASE

me: i wont if you dont tell :) now ENJOY :)

NORMAL

"SHIZZY!?" kisshu, pai and tart yelled in pure shock, ichgio ans shizzy turned to the 3 stunned aliens in the door and burst into giggles, shizzy gently handed hiro back to ichigo and walked over to her shocked brothers, she stopped a few feet from them

"hey bros" she said happily, kisshu was the first to recover

"shizzy what are you doing here?" kisshu asked

"well i heard you had fallen for someone and i wanted to know who, it turns out that me and ichigo have alot in common, and ive been talking to her for about 3 months now" shizzy explained happily "that and i missed my brothers" she giggled hugging kisshu tightly, kisshu smiled and hugged her back, she let go and walked around kisshu to see pai and tart, who were both smiling

"hello boys" she giggled

"hey shizzy" pai chuckled

"hey dudette" tart said happily, she smiled and hugged them both tightly, kisshu sat on the bed with ichigo, she handed him neka

"awww i have missed you three" shizzy said happily, pulling out the hug

"hmmm it has been quite a while now hasnt it" pai chuckled

"aye it has bout 8 years now" shizzy giggled, ichigos jaw dropped, they hadnt seen there sister in 8 YEARS!

"do you have more control now?" kisshu asked seriously

"much better now, i mean ive been talking to ichigo every night for 3 months and nevver once has she come to harm" shizzy said happily

"erm shizzy?" ichigo muttered, catching shizzys attention

"yes ichigo" shizzy replied

"when we first met you told me that if i told kish somthing would happen, can i ask what?" ichigo asked, shizzys eyes widened and filled with horror, she looked at pai, tart and kisshu, there eyes widening aswel, so shizzy knew about it aswel "well?" ichigo asked

"well erm-!" shizzy was cut of when the air began to ripple, kisshu stood infront of ichigo, same as shizzy and pai and tart stiffened, another new alien teleported into the room, her hair was long abd black, it reached the floor, her eyes were very very dark blue, she wore simple cloths, she looked quite alot like kisshu and shizzy

"hello shizuma hello kisshu" the woman said coldly, both said aliens stiffened

"hello marina" kisshu and shizzy snarled at the same time, marinas head turned to pai and tart

"boys" she said coldly, they only glared at her, ichigo couldnt understand why everyone was so tense

"so kisshu where is your precious bride to be?" marina asked coldly, ichigo froze in fear, kisshu hissed

"why do you want to know?" kisshu snarled

"because i want to check to see if she is good enough for my son!" marina snarled back, MOTHER!?

"you lost that long ago" shizzy snarled

"dont invole yourself girl" marina spat

"dont talk to her like that!" kisshu snarled, marina glared at kisshu, marinas eyes shifter past kisshu and layed on ichigo, glared holes into her skull

"is that her?" marina spat, kisshu quickly glanced at ichigo, she looked terrified and was holding neka and hiro closly and carfully

"yes it is" kisshu said proudly, this made some of ichigos fear vanish

"humf she is but a mere human" marina scoffed, kisshu was gradually working up to a large explosion

"she may be human, but I LOVE HER!" kisshu said even prouder, causeing ichigo to smile and marina to glare at her son

"i will NOT ALLOW THIS!" marina snarled furiously

"you dont get a say" shizzy hissed

"want to bet?" marina promised darkly "as long as she is UN-mated" marina added darkly, kisshu faultered and sat on the bed, marina smirked happily, and shizzy became furious, same as pai and tart, behind both there backs were there weapons, ready to attack

"thats not fair!" shizzy screeched, marinas smiled brighter

"im affraid it is little girl" marina spat harshly "until someone mates with her i can and WILL kill her" marina promised darkly, she looked at kisshu, he had pain and sadness plastered all over his face "and the little runts aswell for good measure" marina spat at kisshu, he whinced and growled, marina chuckled before teleporting away, tart and pai relaxed, shizzy calmed, kisshu was upset and ichigo was terrified beyond anything before, pai and tart walked over to kisshu and hugged him, ichigo didnt understand any of this mating thing, but she sure as hell would ask

"erm what is mating?" ichigo asked, kisshu sighed and turned to ichigo, his eyes welled up from his 'mothers' comment, he took a deep shaky breath

"right i will tell you but understand this i will not do it!" kisshu said firmly, ichigo nodded "right when my people find our loves, if we care enough about eachother we mate, what happens is the female will lay down whilst the male sits next to her, she must completely trust him for it to work, he places his hand over her heart and...removes her soul --ichigo gasped-- he will then push her soul into his heart, the souls blend and 'mate' the process is pretty painful for the male, once it is done her soul will exit his body and will have of his soul, and he will half of hers, he then returns the soul to his mate, she wakes up and then after about 10 miutes a mate mark will appear to determine what kind of love you have" kisshu explained emotionlessly, ichigo was in shock, his mother wanted him to do that to ichigo, but he had done a similar thing to humans before

"erm ok then can i ask why you wont?" ichigo asked

"well its never been done with a human, so we dont know if you would actually.......survive" kisshu explained, pain in his face again, same as everyone elses, kisshus mom had put kisshu in a very bad place

"i think im going to go for a walk do you 2 want to come?" shizzy asked pai and tart, they both nodded and teleported away, leaving kisshu and ichigo to talk about the current problem, ichigo placed the babies in the crib beside the bed

"kish" ichigo whispered

"yes kitten?" he asked, looking at her carfully, like he knew what she was going to say

"kisshu i..."she stopped not really knowing what to say, bowing her head to hide her tears

"i know kitten but its to dangerous" kisshu said calmly, tilting her head up to wipe the tears away "ill sort it" he promised

"kisshu i know you will but..."she stopped again, kisshu sighed "kisshu i trust you enough to do this, i love you enough to allow it and i know itll work" ichigo said confidently, kisshu looked at her, like he was seeing her for the first time, when infact he actually believed what she said, and he was the same in every sense

"are you really really REALLY sure kitten?" kisshu asked gently grabbing her face and pulling it closer, he didnt, no couldnt lose her

"never been more sure kish, it will work" ichgio smiled happily, kisshu smiled aswell before he pulled her in for a deep romantic kiss, that might set the hospital on fire, they wouldnt notice

me: OOOOOO i dont really like marina O-o' and i made her up :S

tart: yeah shes right nasty _ can i be the one to kill her?

me: nope someone else is :D

tart:*pouts* fine then

me: you get to watch it all though hehe same as pai, shizzy and all the mews XD

tart: yeah yeah whatever

me: and you shall be next to pudding *smiles darkly*

tart:*blushes* ok im good with that :)

me: hehe your so cute sometimes tart

tart:*blushes more* thanks

me: no probs :)

tart: anyway please review

me: yeah please do i love to hear your opinions :) any ideas are welcome to :) i may even use them ;)

tart: really? thats nice

me: im a nice person yaknow hehe

tart: you have a spiked basball bat at home _

me: thats for protection hehe

tart: you chased kisshu with it _

me: he ate my chocolate cake _ he deserved it anyway

tart: you nearly killed him _

me: no i didnt actually _

tart: pai tell her

pai: im not getting involved *teleports away*

tart: fine but you did

me:* walks out the room, and returns with said bat* shut up now tart _

tart; =.=' ok please dont hurt me *hides under the quilts and sucks thumb*

me: tart come out im not really gonna hit you i pinky promise

tart: pinky promise?

me: pinky promise :)

tart:*climbs out from under the sheets* sorry but it was true

me: everyone has there own opinion hehe

tart: hehe true anyway review :)

me: AND BYE BYE XXXX 


	11. Chapter 11

me: *yawn* damn im sooooooooo tired T_T

tart: why?

me: didnt sleep much

tart: why?

me: damn idiots on the road _

tart: what were they doin?

me: riding there motorbikes all friggin night _ and playing there music WAY to loud _

tart: did they stop?

me: *smiles darkly* yep they did

tart: O_o' oh dear! what did you do?

me: *smiles darkly* hehe i got my baseball bat and told them they have 10 seconds to get lost before i beat them within an inch of there lifes hehe

tart: O_o' did they leave?

me: in 5 seconds :) i got some sleep for 5 hours :'(

tart: well you sleep while the readers read this next chapter :)

me: awwww really tart? can i?

tart: *smiles nicly* course ill make sure noone wakes you up :)

me: thanks tart *gives hug* night night *goes to sleep on the sofa*

tart: now then please review and enjoy :) *puts blanket over me*

3 weeks later

KISSHU

"morning honey" ichigo said happily, wakinging me beautifully from my sleep, i looked at her, she was slightly pale, shes been like this for nearly a week now

"morning sexy" i said happily, ichigo giggled quietly before planting a sweet kiss on my lips

"the kids sleep well dont they?" she asked

"yeah i thought they were ment to cry all night?" i chuckled quietly, she giggled

"they are" she giggled "do your race sleep well?" she asked,

"well actually yeah we do, so i guess its my fault" i chuckled and she smiled that smile that still melts my heart

"hehe thats a good thing" she said happily, and i smiled before kissing her cheek and sitting up, pulling her with me, i let out a deep sigh before getting out the bed, giving ichigo chance to stretch, i quickly got dressed and headed to the kids room, i quietly opened the door, and carfully walked in, they were both fast asleep in there beds, holding there favorite toys, hiro was holding a toy monkey that was a present from tart and pudding, and neka was holding a little fish from lettuce and pai, both refused to go anywhere without them, i smiled and quietly left the room, and nearly banged straight into ichigo, she giggled quietly

"come on" she whispered, i nodded and we both quietly walked downstairs, once downstairs ichigo turned to me, probably to talk about the whole mating thing

"let me sit down" i chuckled, she nodded and i sat on the sofa, she sat across from me "ok whats up?" i asked, playing daft, she smiled

"well can you tell me about the mate marks?" she asked, i nodded

"there are 4 different types, each showing a different kind of love, the most common is liquid desire, which is a kind of love based on lust, the second most common is thunder and lighting which is a love that works better when they are together, now the last 2 are not common, the least rare 1 is floral bond, a kind of love where you feel perfectly at ease with your mate, you can tell them anything and the final one is eternal flame, which is basically soul mates" i explained

"oh" was all she said

"but thats not all each mark has a special kick with it" i said calmly

"oooo what?" she asked curiously

"well the first 1 doesnt but the other 3 do, thunder and lighting gives you the ability to understand the emotions of those around you, floral bond is the ability over anything earthly or floral and final eternal flame maxes your mental and physical strength" i explained, she nodded and smiled

"well im ready now" she said happily, i nodded "are you?" she asked, serious

"i am but im still not sure" i said calmly, she came over and sat infront of me and held my face in her hands, keeping my attention on her, an easy thing to do

"what are you affraid of?" she asked

"losing you" i said honestly, her eyes saddened but she smiled softly

"you wont lose me kish" she promised, i knew she was telling the truth but i still couldnt believe her

"i know ts going to sound sad but do you promise?" i asked seriously, her eyes lightened and she smiled brightly

"i promise kish, you wont lose me" she promised, sealing the promise with a kiss "ok?" she asked, i sighed

"ok then ichigo" i said, giving in completely, she smiled softly at me

"trust me" she whispered, before lying on the sofa, i took a deep breath and walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair "see ya soon" she said happily

"you bet" i said calmly whilst placing my hand above her heart, i relaxed and gently as possiable i removed her soul, she gasped before her soul appeared in my hand, her soul looked similar to a infuser, but it glowed bright pink, i smiled, course it would be pink, i took another deep breath before shoving her soul into my heart, thus mating, i gasped and fell to the floor, i could actually feel her soul in my heart, it didnt hurt as such, but it didnt feel nice, i could feel in move with mine, i could feel it all

"AHHHHHHH!" i screamed as a sharp pain shot through my whole entire body, ok now it hurt, very much so, i could feel my heart expanding to hold both souls as they blended and mated, i was gasping for air, as the expanding of my heart was slowing my breathing, thus making it much harder, and the pain wasnt helping at all, my hand clutched my chest where my heart was whilst the other stayed by my side, palm up, the pain slowly vanished, and i mean slowly, until it was just the strange feeling again, i felt my heart returning to normal size, and my breathing calmed, i sat up slowly, getting slightly dizzy, i looked at my hands and in one of them was her soul, half pink and the other was green, i smiled, it had worked, i pulled myself up onto the arm of the chair and gently returned her soul, her breathing returned and she slowly opened her eyes

"hey kitten" i said happily, she smiled

"see i told you it would work" she giggled happily, pulling my lips to hers for a urgent kiss

"guees what?" i said happily pulling her onto my lap

"what?" she asked eagerly

"yaknow your soul -she nodded- its bright pink" i chuckled, and she giggled

"and i bet yours was green then" she giggled

"good guess" i said happily

"oh my god really hehe" she giggled "i wonder what mate mark we get?" she wondered happily, i was thinking the same thing

"same here" i said happily, hugging her close

"so did it hurt?" she asked

"like nothing ive ever felt before" i said coldly

"awwww poor baby" she giggled before kissing both my cheeks, i smiled before feeling a slight tingling feeling on my stomach

"my tummys tingling" ichigo said worriedly

"its ok its the mark, i have it to" i reasured her, she nodded and before we knew it, it was over, i looked at her and she nodded, i nodded aswell, my hand gripped the bottom of my top, ichigo was doing the same

"3"

"2"

"1" we both lifted our tops to reveal our mate marks, and we both smiled when we saw them

tart: ooooooo i wonder what they got?

me: zzzzzzzzz

tart: hehe she still sleeping

*kisshu teleports in*

kisshu: hey tart

tart: hey kish

kisshu: wheres crazy girl?

tart: asleep *points to sleeping me*

kisshu: awwwww hehe

tart: kisshu what are you planning?

kisshu: nothing *smiles evily*

tart =.=' your funeral

*kisshu walks over to me, fills my hand with whipped cream and grabs a feather and begins to tickle my head*

kisshu: come on

me:*lifts cream hand and wacks kisshu in the face* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

tart: hahahahahahahahaha

kisshu: thats not funny

tar: yeah it is hahaha

kisshu: im out *teleports away*

me: thanks for letting me sleep tart *hugs him*

tart: hey no probs and thanks for wacking kish in the face with cream haha

me: no probs :) now i hope you liked it and i hope you will review :)

tart: yeah please :) 


	12. Chapter 12

tart: hello?

kisshu: i dont think shes here

tart: i wonder why

kisshu: who knows maybe the cops got her

tart: dont say that other wise you will never know what happens

kisshu: :O NOOO!

tart: we have to find her

kisshu: lets go

KISSHU

we both lifted up our tops and smiled at what we saw, there right in the middle of our stomachs, just above the belly buttons, was a flame symbol, it was bright red and in the middle of it was a swirl, i could feel a smile spreading across my lips, me and ichigo had gotten eternal flame, we were soul mates, i looked over to her and she was smiling as brightly as me, lightening her pale skin

"oh. my. god" ichigo said slowly "we...we got eternal flame" she stuttered, i smiled happily bringing her closer to me, pulling her into a hug

"i cant believe it" i said happily, she giggled slightly

"i know i thought wed get one of the others" ichigo said truthfully

"me too but i guess we got it wrong" i chuckled

"i know i wonder what pai and tart will say?" ichigo wondered, i smiled, they would probably kill me for being so reckless and stupid, but deep down they would be thanking me, cos now they know that there loves will survive it too, the air rippled

"where about to find out, pull you top down" i said quickly, ichgio nodded and pulled her top down and tart and pai appeared, they nodded before sitting

"hey boys" ichigo said happily

"hey ichigo" pai said happily, his eyes scaning her

"hey ichigo" tart chuckled

"oh pai how is lettuce?" ichigo asked curiously, pai smiled

"very very moody" pai chuckled

"yeah pregnancy does that to you" ichigo chuckled, i smiled

"so what brings you 2 here?" i asked

"came to see how your doing" tart chuckled, me and ichigo looked at eachother and smiled happily, i turned back to pai and tart who looked extremely confussed

"do you want to know?" i asked, trying to hide my humour, and probably failing

"erm i guess" tart said carfully

"its nothing like that" ichigo chuckled, tart nodded happily and nodded same as pai, i looked at ichigo and nodded, she nodded back, her hand gripped the bottom of her top and she slowly lifted it up, revealing her mark, i did the same, tart and pais eyes widened as they saw the marks, a smile was tugging on there lips but they hid it by trying to be angry

"kisshu how could you be so reckless?" pai asked

"hey now it worked so why dont you stop acting pissed of and act happy like i know you are" i snapped, shocking everyone, i sighed and layed my head back

"well i must admire your bravery kish to actually try it" pai said happily, i smiled and tilted my head forward again, he was smiling happily

"thanks for the trust pai" i chuckled, he nodded, tart was still in shock

"may i have a closer look ichigo?" pai asked, she nodded, he walked over and bent down infront of ichigo, his eyes lookinf at her mark, making notes of everything, tart finally recovered

"oh my god you lucky bastard" tart chuckled

"i know" i said happily, pai stood up and returned to tarts side, he looked concerned

"whats up pai?" i asked, he looked at me, before avoiding my gaze, so somthing was bothering him

"oh nothing just a bit shell shocked is all" he said calmly, my eyes narrowed on him, and again he avoided my gaze

"pai i need a word. in private"i said calmly, he blinked a few times before nodding, i teleported to the back garden, pai right behind me "right whats bugging you?" i asked seriously, he looked at me, then to the floor, automatically worrying me "what pai!" i demanded

"well it concerns your mother and ichigo" pai said quietly, i froze for a small second

"what about them?" i asked through a locked jaw

"well im sure you have noticed ichigos paleness?-i nodded- well she also appears to have many little holes on her arms" he explained calmly

"erm why are there holes in my wifes arms?" i asked

"well there the size of a needle, but thats not what worrys me, im betting she also had a odd smell to her?" he asked

"well now you mention it, she has actually" i admitted, pai nodded, automatically, his eyes filled with worry "what pai?" i asked

"it your mother shes been injecting OUR dna into her, thus trying to kill her" pai explained sadly, my jaw fell, my mother was trying to kill ichigo? with my own dna? that wont work

"will it work?" i asked sadly

"i dont know but im guessing she is trying to mutate ichigo, in order to put you of" pai said, anger in his voice, i began to get murderously furious

"if that happens i swear to the heavens i WILL kill her with my hands" i growed, my vision red, i felt the air ripple, tart teleported in, looking worried

"whats up?" pai asked

"erm ichigo is kinda teleporting" tart said emotionlessly, me an pai exchanged a glance before teleporting into the livingroom

"ICHIGO!" i yelled

"KISSHU IM IN THE BEDROOM, PLEASE COME AND HELP" ichigo yelled back, worry in her voice, i automatically teleporting into our bedroom, i found her on our bed, tears flowing from her eyes, her knees against her chest

"kitten" i whispered, he head snapped up and she smiled slightly

"kish im scared whats happening to me?" she whispered, her voice breaking on my name, it broke my heart to hear her sobs, my mother will pay for that, i sat beside her and pulled her onto my lap, she clutched to me and sobbed quietly

"well pai says that my mother has some how been injecting my dna into you in order to either kill youor mutate you" i explained, kissing her hair a few times, i heard/felt her gasp "dont worry im guessing that you just got some of our abilities" i assured her, she pulled back

"its not the teleporting that is upsetting me" ichigo whispered, my eyes widened

"then what is?" i dared to ask, ichigo stood up infront of me and held out her hand to me, palm to the roof, i gave her confussed look, he eyes fell to her hand, mine did the same and i gasped at what i saw, the floating in her hand was an infuser, grade 5 id say, the strongest we have ever made

"ichigo?" i stuttered in awe "PAI!" i yelled, and the air rippled as pai and tart came in, i didnt look at them, my eyes where locked on the infuser, but i heard them gasp

"how?" pai asked in awe

"i dont know" ichigo whimpered

"its a grade 5 pai" i said in awe aswell

"whats a grade 5?" ichigo asked, i looked at pai, he nodded

"well each infuser has a different grade depending on its difficulty, grade 5 is like the one at the last battle, there grades are determined by what colour they glow" pai explained, sitting next to me, tart sat on the floor

"oh i see" ichigo said calmly, she closed her hand and the infuser poped in a explosion of pink sparkles, ichigo was in awe at the sight, me, pai and tart were used to it, ichigo closed her hand again and when she opened it another infuser was in her hand, i just looked at it, somthing was different about this one, i felt pai stiffen and i saw what was wrong, this infuser was a new grade it glowed black, a very dark colour, this will be interesting to explain

tart: i can find her T_T

kisshu: me either where is she

me:*bursts into the room, ropes hanging from her and covered in scratched and blood, gasping for air*

kisshu + tart: O_o' you ok?

me: nope *falls forward, out cold*

tart: i think shes been attack O_o'

kisshu: no shit

tart: put her on the sofa

kisshu: k' *picks me up and places on sofa*

tart: right erm readers please review

kisshu: yeah please now im off to find out what happened :

tart: ok kisshu, be careful, im mean shes nuts and look at what happened to her O_0'

kisshu:*smiles smugly* ill be k' *teleports*

tart: right bye bye and review please whilst i fix her :S 


	13. Chapter 13

tart: well thats as good as youll get

*kisshu teleports in*

kish: found out what happened

tart: oh and?

kish: she was kidnapped

tart: O_o' by who?

kish: my mom

tart: *dramatic gasp* why?

me: she wants me to kill you all T_T

tart: when did you wake up?

me: just now :/ but thats what she wants :)

kish: why are you smiling?

me: cos she wont get it :) i fought her hehe

tart + kish: O_0' who won?

me: we drew hehe she aint half bad

kish: how can you fight my mom?

tart: yeah she is like super crazy and strong

me: so am i hehe

*kisshu and tart faint*

me: oh well ill explain later anyway sorry for not being here earlier Q~Q but ENJOY! XD X3

KISSHU

i looked at the black infuser, pulsing in her hand, it look like it fed on negtive emotions but i couldnt be completely sure, i tore my eyes from the infuser and looked at ichigo, her eyes filled with terror, i looked to tart, again shell shocked and then pai, his eyes still trying to work it out, he looked like he was having as much luck as me, which wasnt much, i sighed

"ichigo" i whispered, she looked at me "what were you thinking when you made this one?" i asked, pointing to the infuser

"i was thinking about when you..." ichigo trailed of, so my guess was right, negative emotions, one of the strongest elements a human has, other than love, my hand went over the infuser, testing control, seeing if i could, it seemed i couldnt control it, so i wasnt strong enough or maybe only ichigo could, my hand went under hers and i closed it, destroying the infuser, i popped with black glitter

"kisshu ive never seen that one before" ichigo whispered

"we havent either" i sighed, ichgio gasped

"what does it mean then?" she asked, i looked into her terrorfied eyes

"it means you can create new grades of infuser, i dont know how strong but stronger than a five, and it also seems yours react to your emotions" i explained

"oh" was all she said, i sighed, i teleported downstairs to my children, and my eyes widened in fury at what i saw, marina was stood holding neka, she hadnt seen me yet, a growl rooled from my curled lips, marina turned to face me, her eyes dark and murderous, a look i had seen before

"put. neka. down!" i snarled, she smiled slyly

"why im doing now harm" she purred "yet" she giggled darkly, my vision was glowing red, same as my eyes, my hands were balling into fists, my nails digging into my plams so tightly i may bleed, it was one think to try and mutate ichigo but to threaten to harm my children will get her killed "oh dont look at me like that" she purred placing neka in her bed before turning to me "ill meet you on the back garden" she giggled before teleporting, i was froze to the spot, calmling myself down, my vision returned and my hands relaxed, but i felt somthing trickling down my finger, i looked and i had slits in my palms from my nails, i sighed before running my hands under the water, avoiding the gaze of pai, tart and ichigo...WHAT! i turned to them, pai was blank faced, same as tart, and ichigo was murderously furious, just like i had been

"how long have you been there?" i asked

"we came right after you so all of it" tart said emotionlessly, i nodded before walking to ichigo

"kitten?" i said, her eyes calmed slightly

"ill kill that fucking bitch" ichigo hissed, i nodded in agreement "and i know just what im going to do" ichigo muttered, i looked at her confussed, she waved her hand before turning to the back door, us three close behind her, she kicked the door down, great more expense but oh well, we entered the back yard where sure enough we found my mother, sitting in a tree, holding her weapon, it was a claymore, i shuddered from a memory that was in, but blocked it, i stood next to ichigo

"you evil bitch!" ichigo screamed "first you try to mutate me and then you threaten to harm my babies? wrong move bitch!" ichigo screeched

"oh dear is it your time of month dear?" marina chuckled darkly "do you honestly think you four can beat me?" she asked seriously, i was about to speak but was cut of

"who said it was only four" someone yelled before appearing infront of me and ichigo, her hair in to braids, i gasped

"lettuce" ichigo and pai gasped

"hai and the others to" lettuce replied, just then mint, zakuro and pudding appeared, all in there mew outfits, and finally ryou

"you will not harm neka or hiro or anyone" mint shouted, i nodded, ichigo grabbed lettuce and pulled her back

"you cant fight lettuce you 9 months youll get hurt" ichigo scolded

"i never planned to fight up front i just attack from the back" lettuce reasurred ichigo, ichigo nodded before retuning to my side, we had all formed a line, me, pai, tart, ichigo, mint, zakuro, pudding and ryou, all ready to fight and lettuce in the back, marina just giggled

"oh dear all you toys kish there all going to die" marnia chuckled, i bit back a growl

"there not my toys there my friends and family" i spat

"hmm whatever you little-!" she cut of as someone pushed her from the tree, marina fell flat on her face, the air rippled and shizzy appeared, scythe in her hands

"you little cow" marina snarled

"you shall not harm these" shizzy spat

"i only plan to harm one" marnia snarled, eyes landing on ichigo, i snarled, ichigo though just giggled, causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy, she stepped forward

"what do you have against me?" ichigo asked, deathly calm, voice dripped with venom though, her eyes blank and colourless, she was scaring me now, i had never seen her so...i cant even describe it

"the fact you are human" marina spat, ichigo smiled, flashing her fangs

"but thats not true is it, im part cat, and thanks to you im part of your race" ichigo said using the same tone, sending a shiver down my spine, what was she planning, her hands folded behind her back, her hands palms up

"you are still human little weak girl" marina snarled, gripping her claymore, ichigo hadnt even transformed

"but there is where you are wrong" ichigo said calmly, marinas eyes widened in confusion and FEAR!

"what do you mean human?" marina asked, fear in her voice, ichigos hands came forward and as she was infont of everyone none could see what see was doing, i heard ichigo giggled darkly as marinas eyes filled with fear, i gulped

"that is what i mean" ichgio said extremly darkly, sending a shiver down my spine, and probably everyone elses

"you not strong enough to even think it" marina spat, ichigo giggled

"i beg to differ" ichigo giggled, before lifting her top, marinas eyes became terrofied "see i am strong enough to do it and survive" ichigo promised darkly, i was trying to add everything up but it would, i felt pai stiffen, i looked to him, his eyes deathly affraid

"what?" i asked

"the infusers" was all pai said, i began to think

"so do you really want to fight?" ichigo asked

"yes" marina spat

"very well one on one then" ichigo giggled, marina nodded, i was still working it out, then it clicked, my eyes filled with horror, ichigo wouldnt be so daft...would she?, a field appeared around ichigo and marina, blocking everyone out, and them in

"NO ICHIGO!" i screamed, everyone turning to me, even ichigo, eyes saying one thing 'sorry', she turned to marina

"what?" ryou asked

"she couldnt" i muttered, collapsing to my knees, marina raised her claymore, ichgio held her palms at each side of her, one remained empty whilst in the other appeared an infuser, grade unknown, it glowed red and black, i heard all the mews gasp, ichigo placed the infuser infront of her, my eyes filled with water, marinas eyes filled with horror

"NOOO!" i screamed, but i was to late, ichigo smashed the infuser into her chest, everyone fell to the floor, not from worry but from the large gust of wind the exploded from around ichigo, shattering the field, marina was blown into a tree, whilst her claymore was destroyed, ichgios body was engulfed in a red and black light, silent tears escaped my eyes, the circle of light began to grow, as ichigo began to change, probably forever

"whats happening?" ryou asked me, i couldnt answer, i just shook my heard, my eyes locked on the ever growing ball, a loud roar was heard as the ball of black and red exploded revealing ichigo, and what we saw caused us all to scream

me: well isnt that nice :/ ichigo has gone and destroyed herself

*kishu and tart recover*

tart: what happened?

kisshu: i remember :S how did you fight my mom?

tart: oh yeah hehe ?

me: well...i may have slight un-normal abilitys hehe

kisshu + tart: O_0' how un-normal?

me: the mew mew kind :/

tart +kisshu: X_X how?

me: ryou hehe

tart: well erm what are you?

kisshu: yeah pray tell?

me: XD im a white bengal tiger XD

tart: *faints*

kisshu: erm ok thats scary

me: i know

kisshu: review please and im going now bye bye *faints*

me: :S wimps anyway yeah please review :) 


	14. Chapter 14

me: i have returned :)

kish: woop :S

me: whats up your butt?

kish: nowt why?

me: O_0' just wondering

kish: well im fine thanks :)

me: well good now for a IMPORTANT BROADCAST! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME OR THE CAST OF THIS STORY THEN SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH YOUR QUESTION AS ONCE THIS STORY IS DONE I WILL BE DOING A INTERVIEW FOR ALL YOU LOVELY READERS :) SO FEEL FREE TO DROP ME A QUESTION :) NOT IN THE REVIEWS THOUGH PLEASE I SHALL GET CONFUSSED :L THANKS

kish: ok cos thats normal

me: shhhh now please review, drop me a question and ENJOY as you may find out why kish hates his mother :O :)

*tart teleports in randomly*

KISSHU (sorry for it always being kisshu but its much easier :S )

we all screamed once the ball of light exploded, revealing ichigo to us, she had the body of a cat(of course), but everything was darker really, her tail had a spiky mallet thing on the end, her claws were more like talons, long, sharp and curled, her canines were elongated and pointed, her eyes glowed black with a swirl of red to show where she was looking, the fur was pointed like a hedgehog, she was the size of our house, her fur was black with red scratches, she truely was a monster, marina was cowering beside the tree, looking terrorfied, i couldnt blame her, i was terrorfied and she wasnt even after me

"im sorry" marine begged suddenly, ichigos tail began to sway, her claws dug into the ground and her lips pulled over her teeth in a cruel smile

"now your affraid" ichigo snarled, it was still her voice but it had a growl to it now

"im so so sorry, please ill leave and never come back" marina begged

"i dont think so, you wanted a fight" ichigo stopped as she pounced at marina, one of her huge paws/claws pinning her to the ground, claws at either side of marinas head "so you got one" ichigo snarled, marina shivered before teleporting behind ichigo, ichigo hissed and swung her tail, it smashed into marina

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" marina screamed as the mallet hit her and flung her into the wall, marina smashed through it, ichigo turned around, so she was facing us, her eyes saddened once she saw our terror, but she didnt stop, she pounced at marina again, marina dodged, but ichigos tail got her again, smashing marina onto the tree, they continued to do this for sevral minutes, marina getting more and more injured, whilst ichigo didnt get a scratch, eventually marina was so injured she couldnt teleprt anymore, and ichigos tail was stained red with her blood, ichigos eyes had became completely dark now, now red swirl, ichigo pounced, pinning marina easily, she squirmed and thrashed violently, we continued to watch the scene, noone looking away, but still scared and worried for ichgio, can she even change back? that will be easy to explain to the parents and hiro and neka

"please no i beg of you" marina begged, begged for her life

"i told you not to test me but you continued to" ichigo hissed, marina cowered into the ground, maybe wishing to be swallowed by it

"please ichigo your not a murder" marina begged, ichigo pulled her lips back into a cruel smile, and marinas eyes felled with terror, ichigos head turned to us, her eyes like her normal one, lovely chocolate brown

"those who dont like blood best turn away now" ichigo purred, trying to not scare us, most nodded and turned, all the mews looked away, same as ryou, only me pai, shizzy and tart stayed turned, ichigo nodded as her eyes filled with a white light, she turned back to marina, who was terrofied beyond belief now, she was thrashing violently, biting, scratchin, anything to stop ichgio

"this was a battle i shouldnt have started" marina whispered before the light in ichigos eyes traveled to her claws, usuing her spare paw, she attacked marina, stabbing, scratching, mauling, any for of injury, the light ripped through her flesh, causing blood to fly everywhere, ichigos paw glowed red and she raised it above the body, she smashed it down, smushing the body into goo, i only just held my stomach, shizzy looked pale, and tart had fainted whilst pai was blank, ichgio dug a hole and pushed the glop into the hole before burrying it

"it is done" she purred, allowing everyone to look at her, her tail, paws and teeth was stained red with blood, her eyes red aswell "im sorry for alarming you all" she purred, everyone nodded sheepishly

"erm ichigo could you please" i muttered, she nodded

"of course how rude" she purred, she glowed pink as the infuser left her body and exploded into a puff of red smoke and black dust, the pink light shrunk into the size of a human girl, i sighed happily as the light vanished, revealing ichigo i her human glory, in her skirt, legging and little tshirt, she never looked more beautiful, she smiled happily "this better?" she giggled, and everyone hurried towards her

"you ok?" ryou asked

"when could you control infusers?" zakuro asked

"that was awesome" pudding asked

"are you insane?" mint asked

she giggled at all the questions and answered them all, earning a few growls from the girls and cheers when she said she was fine, she moved away from them to me, pai, shizzy and tart(who had only just woke up), her face apologetic

"im sorry for being recklass" she said quietly, i smiled and pulled her into a hug

"if you ever do that again i will kill you" i said happily but serious, she pulled out

"sorry but it was the only way" ichigo sighed

"we know but we didnt know if you would be able to change back" pai sighed

"hey your smart you would have figured it out" ichigo giggled, and pai nodded happily, she then turned and ran into the house, i teleported after her, she was holding both our children, humming to them, she smiled "im glad there ok" she said happily as both children began to giggle

"me to" i said happily, taking hiro from her, i smiled at him, and he smiled back, showing his 2 little fangs, i laughed

"what?" ichigo asked

"he has my fangs already" i chuckled and she laughed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" somone screamed, me and ichigo looked at eachother before teleporting into the backyard

"whats happened?" ichgio demanded, everyone was looking at lettuce, face scrunched in pain, hands wrapped around her belly

"her water just broke" pai said scared, i laughed at his face, me and ichigo had told him this would be intresting for him, he teleported away, whilst me and ichigo returned to the house to spand some time with our children, finally nothing else can go wrong

"erm kish?" ichigo asked

"hmm?" i asked

"why did you hate your mom so much?" she asked, i nearly dropped hiro, but i didnt, i gulped and placed him in the bed, ichigo did the same before sitting beside me

"well erm-!" she cut me off

"you dont have to tell me if it upsets you" ichigo said calmly, i nodded but i wanted her to know, i trusted her enough, i took a deep breath

"well when i was younger i used to live with my mom, and well everything started of well, until i reached the age of 6, her and my father were fighting, i couldnt sleep, so i came down to ask them to stop, and what i saw wasnt very nice, i thought they were arguing, but they werent, my father was stopping her from coming for me, he had recoreded the argument, he saw me before she did, he jumped infront of me, my mother lunged at him, with a knife, he took the blow for me, he handed me the tape and told me to run to anyones, i nodded and did just that, i ran to pais, with my mom hot on my heels, he let me in just in time, i stayed with him until i was 10, which is when my mom came for me again, same angry rage, blamming me for my fathers death, says its all my fault, all her problems, she had her claymore that time round though, i was terrorfied, she swung for me, but i was never hit, she had gone just as pais mum walked through the door, i broke down then, i refused to leave my room, i never slept, i hardly ate, pais family became worried deeply for me, so they tried to help me, i wouldnt listen, i knew she wouldnt stop, then they suggested somthing, they decided maybe i should go to school with pai, he went to a fightin/training academy, and so i went, i did see my mother again until the kids were born, but pai always kept a eye out just incase, same as tart" i explained, ichigo was crying softly

"oh my god kish" she sobbed, i pulled her to me and she cried into my chest, i just held her until she calmed down and relaxed "im so sorry kish" she sighed

"what for?" i chuckled

"i shouldnt have asked" she said sadly

"dont worry bout it, im ok now that i know she can never hurt me again thanks to my kitten here" i chuckled, she giggled "but wait a kitten couldnt kill someone maybe i should change your nickname?" i muttered, she growled before pouncing on me, pinning me to the sofa

"change the nickname and i will never kiis you again" she purred darkly, i gasp over the top

"oh no please not that" i chuckled and she giggled, i pulled her lps to mine and of course the phone began to ring, i growled aganst her lips, she giggled, i grabbed the phone

"hello?" i asked

"kish?" came pai voice

"pai hows lettuce?" i asked, ichigo was listening

"im a dad" pai stuttered, i smiled and so did ichigo

"well be right over" i said happily before hanging up "lets go" i chuckled before we teleported to the hospital, pai was waiting, with the largest smile ive ever seen on him, ichigo ran into the delivery room, whilst i walked to pai "congrats bro" i said happily

"thanks kish shes so beautiful" pai said happily

"she?" i said happily

"yeah we have a little girl" pai said happily "but no i need a doctor" pai sighed

"why?" i asked

"lettuce broke my hand" pai sighed, i fell onto the floor laughing, pai kicked my side

"no laughing" he said trying not to laugh, i coughed sevral time before standing up

"sorry man" i chuckled "so whats her name?" i asked

"parfit" pai said happily, i nodded happily, he walked of and i stayed outside, damn today was busy, but im glad its all over, now i just have my kids to worry about, that thought made me frown

"what if they have our gifts!" i gasped

me: awwwww that was such a good chapie

kish: T_T i was abused

me: sorry kish :(

kish: its ok shes gone now

me: yeah so cheer up

kish: k' pais a daddy

me: i know

kish: next up is tart

tart: WHAT! :O O_0'

me: yep but not just yet XD

tart: phew

kish + me: hehehehehehehehehe

me: anyway i hope you enjoyed it, there are only 2 chapies left so get your questions in please before the last chapie is up and i will do the interview for all you people :) any quetions welcome ;) :P x 


	15. 18 Years Later

me: i have finaaly returned XD

tart: i thought you died :D

me: nope just doing other storys and kinda had writers block for this one *laughs sheepishly*

tart: well get on with it then!

me: sorry it took so long here is the next chapter XD

18 YEARS LATER

ICHIGO

i was sat downstairs in the livingroom, a cup of coffee in my hands as i watched the tv, both my children were still in bed, though i cant really call them children anymore, there technically adults being 18, and so was my husband kisshu, still a lazy ass but i love him so he can sleep in a little longer, currently i was watching...i dont actually know, it seemed to be jerry springer, some american tv show were they get people to come on tv and talk about there problems, almost always ends with a fight, now that i was paying attention it was rather funny

i had also gained control over my alien side, thanks to pai and kisshu, and occasionally tart, i know knew exactly what not to do with infusers, the main one beging push them into myself or someone else, and i have a good teleportation, 99.9% of the time i end up were i ment to

all the mews are still fine, zakuro is still modeling shockingly, and even more shockingly, her and mint have been together for nearly 5 years, which i think is sweet, but i always knew mint liked zakuro, i mean come on even you could tell, there currently going through the process of adoption, lettuce and pai are still happily together, and have been married for 9 years with a daughter called parfit, shes a real beauty, and pudding and tart and still happily together, and they have been married for just under a year, and pudding is expecting...triplets, tart nearly died when he found out, i think itll be good for him, also pai and lettuce and pudding and tart mated like me and kish did, pudding and tart got floral bond, wereas pai and lettuce got thunder and lightening, both pairs were hugely happy with there marks

both of my children have grown into really characters, neka is a very talented artist and fighter, hiro is a good fighter to but his main talent is his musical talent, he had a gift with instruments, and shockingly they both have special gifts, neka inherited my mew mew ability, though she never usues it aswel as teleportation from kisshu, hiro got teleportation and has the ability to influence objects with his mind, and uses it frequently, parfit to inherited the mew mew gene and pais interlect, so she is very very clever, maybe more so than her father

i placed my cup on the table and pulled my feet under me to sit more comfortably, i looked at the clock, it was 10:30am on a saturday morning, half an hour and if noone is up im going to blast some music very loud, i jumped as some arms wrapped around my shoulders, my ears and tail popping out from the shock

"happy birthday kitten" kish purred into my ear, i smiled, i had actually forgotten today was my birthday, i thought it was tomorrow, i relaxed and sighed happily

"thankyou" i smiled, he chuckled and sat beside me, his arm over my shoulder, he hadnt really changed, just matured more, his green hair was still styled the same, just slightly longer, his side ponytails now went to his shoulders, his golden eyes were more wise

"your welcome so when are the terrible pair getting up?" kisshu asked, i shrugged

"who knows, i swear our kids are nocturnal" i giggled, kish chuckled before kissing me deeply, i purred happily and responded

"ew guys now is not the time geez" came the soft voice of our daughter, me and kish smiled and pulled apart and turned to the stairs to see neka stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, her pink hair was tied in a high ponytail, even then it reached her thighs, it was slightly curly so it held a bit of bounce to it, her fair skin was flawless, her pink eyes were happy and coated in a thin coat of eyeliner, her ears were alert on her head, she had sevral peircings in her ears, but so did i, she wore a black top that was to tight for my liking, showing of some of her stomach, with a pair of skinny jeans with a studded belt, she had a good figure, a very good figure, id kill for her body "and happy birthday mom" she said happily as she skipped over to me and gave me a tight hug, i smiled and hugged her back

"thanks neka sweetie" i smiled, she smiled happily at me, she to had fangs like hiro, only hers were more cat like than hiros, he inherited his from kish "weres your brother?" i asked

"still in bed like a lazy ass he is" she giggled

"hey im not lazy neka cos i had to wake your ass up this morning" hiro huffed, me and kish laughed and turned to see hiro stood at the bottom of the stairs now, his emrals green hair was quite long, he tied it back in a low ponytail, the top of it spiked out, his cream skin was also flawless, he amber eyes were hidden behind reading glasses, he was very tall, but so was neka, they both towered over me, and were just taller than kisshu, and hes 6foot 3inches, he wore a baggy white top with a giant guitar on it with some baggy blue jeans, he had quite a strong build to him, atleast he wore a belt unlike some of the other boys who walk around with there pants at there ankles "happy birthday mom" he said happily, giving me a hug to before sitting beside his sister

"thankyou hiro" i smiled, he smiled happily, a fangy smile similar to his fathers, kish clicked his fingers and on the coffee table appeared a pile of gifts, i blushed slightly "i said not to get me anything" i sighed

"and we never listen mom" neka smiled

"yeah so come on open them" hiro smiled, i just sighed defeatedly, granted i love that they didnt listen but i didnt need anything, i grabbed a small, long box wrapped in silver paper, i looked at the tag attached to it, it was from kish, i ripped of the paper and gently opened the lid to the box, my eyes widening as i saw what was inside

"before you say anything i made it" kish cut me of before i told him of for spending so much on me, i looked at the necklace more closely, i took it out the box and held it in my hand, the chain was gold, the chain was quite thin, but hanging from it was the most oddist but beautiful stone ive ever seen, i looked closer at it, it looked like a saphire but i knew it was

"what is it?" i asked kish, he smiled and put it around my neck

"its a stone from my planet, its what you would call a mood stone, only this actually works, each colour tells others your mood, it can become any stone out there" kish explained, i nodded

"thankyou" i smiled quickly kissing his cheek, i returned to the pile of my presents and grabbed a small box wrapped in green paper, it was from hiro, i opened it and smiled, inside was a small metal statue of us all

"took alot of effort to make, neka helped and so did dad" hiro smiled, i felt my eyes well up

"thankyou hiro" i smiled, i stood up and put it at the center on the fireplace mantel before sitting back down, i grabbed the other small box, wrapped in pink paper, it was from neka, i opened it and gasped, it was my mew charm, but i broke this years ago "how?" i asked

"me and parfit worked to create you a new one, i knew how much you missed being able to us it" she smiled, i ran my finger along the edge of it, it was the exact same as i remembered, a gold bell with a small pink heart on it, i placed it down and worked through the rest of my gifts, from my mom and dad i got a family pass to americas orlando resort, from ryou and keiichiro i got a huge ass teddy bear, it was of masha, who unfortunatly malfunctioned a few years ago, we dont know why so we cant fix him, from lettuce, pai and parfit i got a set of sented candles and body lotions, from zakuro and mint i got a beautiful dress, it was gorgeous shade of pink, faded rose really, it hung on one shoulder and went to the floor, but had a slash going from the top of my right thigh down and from pudding and tart i got a set of dinner reservations at pudding restruant, it was 5 star and was very well known in tokyo, she still entertains her custormers, walking on balls, flipping around the room and at the same time cooking 5 star foods, tart helps her cook to, hes amazingly good, i was shocked when i tried some, i smiled happily

"well thanks guys" i smiled, my eyes watery, a single tear fell down my face

"that a happy tear?" kish asked, his arm around my shoulder

"yeah" i smiled, both neka and hiro were smiling happily, not bad for 35th birthday i think

"oh yeah mom i forgot to tell you im staying at parfits tonight" neka smiled

"ok neka" i smiled

"and im at parfits to, only im helping pai on something big" hiro said excitedly, i nodded, very subtle about giving me a night alone with my husband

"ok have fun both of you" i smirked, they nodded

"we will" neka smiled, i felt kish move closer to me

"since the kids will be gone tonight do i get to see you in that sexy maid outfit again?" kish purred, only for me to hear, i blushed furiously and giggled

"we dont wanna know" hiro said calmly, me and kish laughed

"oh its just your father reminding me of some of my more embaressing moments" i giggled, lie but they dont need to know

"ahh sure sure" neka giggled, not believeing me, hiro rolled his eyes

DING DONG

i stood up and walked over to the door, i opened it and squealed happily as i pulled lettuce in for a hug, she returned it

"ahh i was wondering when youd get here pai" kish chuckled, i released lettuce and she beamed at me, she really hadnt changed at all, she kept her hair the same, and still was as shy as ever, but pai finds it totally endearing, pai was stood behind her, a happy smile on his face, he had mature a little, and beside him was there daughter parfit, she had pais dark hair, which was styled the same as nekas, she had lettuces green eyes and skin tone, but she had pais ears, she was very beautiful, i allowed them in, kish talking with pai, and neka quickly talking with her best friend, lettuce stayed with me

"oh ichigo its been far to long" she smiled

"i know i missed you lot how are you all?" i asked

"were all very good, everyone else is on there way now, and apparently theres a big suprise" lettuce smiled

"ooo" i giggled, the door went again and quickly rushed to get it, again i squealed, and so did they, it was zakuro and mint, they both hugged me tightly, mint had gotten alot less snobby now, infact she had givin it all up to be with zakuro, her family doesnt agree with same sex relationships, so mint gave it up to be with zakuro, shocked the hell out of everyone, zakuro just matured really, mint had gained some height aswel as a bit more in the chest area, but so had we all

"oh come in you guys" i giggled, the happily came in and began talking with lettuce, i didnt get chance to even shut the door before it knocked again, i opened it and it was the pair who had changed the most, tart and pudding who were both 26 now, tart had shot up, he was nearly as tall as pai, kish was taller than pai by maybe 5cm, same as tart was only smaller than pai by 5cm, his brown hair was styled the same as kishs, only shorter, he also had some peircings in his ears, his face had matured and lost its child-like ness, puddings hair was longer now and reached her lower back, she was still the smallest, i was 2nd smallest, mint was 3rd, her face had matured and became a real beauty, and many men noticed, but soon scramed once tart had a word with them, hes still immature though, but so is kish, some habits men dont grow out of, pudding belly was huge, she was 9 months but it was bigger than mine, but she is carrying 3 kids in there, 2 boys and a girl, doctors say the boys will be identical, i hugged pudding gently "oh my god pudding your huge" i giggled, pudding and tart beamed at eachother

"aye tell me about it" tart smiled, his voice had become slightly deeper

"oh come in and sit down" i smiled, i saw 2 final figures in the distance and walked out to meet them "ryou and keiichiro! long time no see" i said happily, ryou hadnt changed, just matured, same with keiichiro, they still worked at the cafe suprisingly, training new mew mews up, and keiichiro still makes amazing cakes

"it has huh strawberry" ryou smiled, i smiled back, even though he was an arse i had missed him

"well come on in" i smiled, they both nodded

"we will do but first we have another gift for you" keiichiro smiled

"oo ok then" i smiled, keiichiro handed me a medium sized box, i opened it and squealed happy

"ichigo! ichigo!" came mashas voice, he flew infront of me and flapped his tiny wings happily

"you fixed him" i smiled as i hugged him to me

"yep turns out he needed a new energy cell" ryou chuckled sheepishly

"how long will he last?" i asked

"oh long enough" ryou chuckled, i smiled happy and sat masha on my shoulder

"thankyou guys now i have masha and my mew charm back" i smiled

"how did you get your mew charm back?" ryou asked shocked

"neka and parfit made me another" i smiled

"clever girls" keiichiro smiled

"what do you expect one of them is pais" i giggled, we walked back inside, the mews reacting the same as me when they saw masha, this was going to be a hectic day

me: well i think that was nice XD

tart: IM HAVING TRIPLETS! *faints*

kisshu: and ichigo has a maid outfit *insert homer simpson droll here*

me: hehe well please as always review and like i said please if you have ANY! question for the interview send me a message XD 1 chapter to go T_T 


End file.
